The Tainted Future
by MysteryPT
Summary: Two boys from Raggs. One is an ex-sklave, another one is ordinary. What would happen if their true indentity revealed by no other than Verloren himself? Contains OC
1. First Meeting Pt 1

**MysteryPT: hello again guys! This is my first non one-shot Fanfic~ hope you enjoy it**

**Shiro: Hi, my name is Shiro Kurosaki. I know, it's a really lame name(blame MysteryPT) but I will be the special guest in this FF, so enjoy!**

**Teito: MysteryPT would like to apologize for any mistakes made. Hope it does not stop you from reading and reviewing ;)**

**Konatsu: MysteryPT does not own 07 Ghost(This is the only disclaimer for the whole story****)**

* * *

Shiro Kurosaki was the son of Raggs' servant, Shisui Kurosaki. He is strong and smart, but lacks the spirit of fighting, and he has problems related to discipline.(Present)

* * *

**10 years ago**

The last day of the Raggs' war. The King of Raggs was killed by Ayanami. Shiro saw that right in front of his eyes. He felt odd. He always liked the King, he was so kind to him(Shiro).

'_Why must a kind person like him die. Where is God when we need him? Why must it be so unfair? Prince Tiashe... I hope you and Father Kreuz escaped safely._' Shiro thought while he hid behind the tree.

"Hey! I think there is a survivor behind the tree! Let's check it out!" Shiro could hear a soldier's voice. Should he run away? He could hear more and more people coming to his way. He looked around. There's a dagger. If only he could reach it..

SLASH! CLASH! SPLAT!

"Is.. Is he even human?!" a soldier exclaimed. Shiro, for the first time, killed a person. In fact, he has just killed 4 people. How could he become so cold-hearted? He didn't have any feelings towards the soldiers he had just killed. He felt somehow ready to kill even 10,000 people if he must. But it changed quickly, right after he saw that guy.

Yes. The person who killed the King. Shiro is surprised. That person did not even have any feelings, just a poker face(Ayanami: *kicks MysteryPT*). Ayanami looked at Shiro thoroughly. With those cold eyes he scanned the boy. The boy seemed nothing special, just a mere brat.

That was wrong.

The boy charged to the Chief, not afraid to die. Ayanami was surprised at this boy. The boy was fearless, at least now. He cared nothing at all.

Ayanami easily pinned the boy, making Shiro unable to move, also unable to breathe because Ayanami pushed him hard to the ground, giving no air.

"What do you think you are doing, child?" Ayanami asked with Barsburg language. Shiro could not understand a thing.

So he answered with Raggs language, "Sorry, can't understand you." Ayanami quickly realised the language, but didn't say a thing.

Shiro started to lose more air. A little longer and Shiro would pass out. He must break free, or else.

Ayanami put on a promise collar on Shiro and said with Raggs' language, "You are coming with me."

Shiro struggled more and finally broke free. He shouted a 'NO' to Ayanami and ran as fast as he could. He would never come with the murderer of the King! Over his dead body first! It's snowing, it's cold, and he only wore a shirt with long pants. He lost his precious scarf when escaping. He needed to find a warm place.

He *accidentally* reached the Barsburg's tent. '_It looks warm. Should I just come in? But whose tent is it?_' Shiro thought while looking at the Barsburg insignia on the tent. The inisignia looked familiar to Shiro, but he did not know what it was.

* * *

A moment later, Ayanami arrived at the tent. Two soldiers came right in front of Ayanami and saluted, then said "Ayanami sama, it appears that there's a child, not more that 5 years old has snucked in the tent. What would you like us to do?"

A kid?! Is he..? No, no way. That kid with the promise collar must have been dead by now. He was then brought to the child.

**Yes. It was him. The child with the promise collar on him.**

* * *

**Heyhoo! Thanks for reading this FanFic! Yes, I know that it is short, but I just want to make it a little mysterious :D**

**Let's do the interview!**

**MysteryPT: Our today's guest is Ayanami!**

**Ayanami: What do you want? I have a mountain of paperworks waiting.**

**MysteryPT: This'll be fast. Why is your hair white/silver? Are you really THAT old?**

**Ayanami: *leaves***

**MysteryPT: hey!**


	2. First Meeting Pt 2

**Hello all. Hope you like the first chapter?**

**I have returned! With answers for the reviews! Wow, 3 reviews! In one day! Didn't see that coming... Anyways, the reply!**

**R-iem: is it that obvious? Thanks for the compliment anyways. Pledge collar.. Still not quite sure. Maybe i'll just keep on using 'Promise collar' tehee...**

**S : I'm also not quite sure but I think you need to have an account first..**

**MysteryPT: now we will kindly start our story.**

* * *

That boy. Who dared to attack him. Who was not afraid of him. The boy was interesting. He should know more about this boy, no matter what.

"Leave him here, he will be fine." Ayanami answered with a cold voice.

Shiro, the boy, did not know how to react. He wanted to kill Ayanami, but he wanted to thank Ayanami for 'accepting' Shiro in the tent. The soldier suddenly left the tent, leaving Shiro alone with Ayanami.

"Why are you here?" Ayanami started the conversation. Shiro felt a little annoyed. Isn't that obvious?

"Shelter." Shiro answered shortly, without fear, even though he was alone with the person he wants to kill the most!

"I mean, why are you in this specific tent? Were you going after me?" Ayanami asked. Shiro could not answer. It was just a mere coincidence. Shiro silenced, while Ayanami smirked, fully understands what is happening in HIS tent.

* * *

_**10 in the morning**_**  
**

Shiro's face looked peaceful, but amusing. His innocence showed up when he was sleeping, and Ayanami could see that.

'_This kid is interesting.. I think I must find Chairman Miroku to get answers. This kid might be a good candidate as the bearer of the Eye of Mikhail. I think I must..._' Ayanami suddenly stopped, because the said boy has just woken up.

"Ngh... Where.. What happened?" Shiro mumbled to himself. He almost completely forget what happened, and he felt so dizzy. He needed to get ahold of himself. Suddenly, he saw Ayanami sitting on a chair, doing 'stuffs', as Shiro described. The Chief of Staff was doing his paperwork, again.

"I see that you finally decided to wake up?" Ayanami started with a dangerous voice.

Shiro had a quick thinking, and said, "Thanks for your (unnoticed) hospitality, I'll leave now." and headed out.

Suddenly, Ayanami stood up, and walked in front of Shiro, blocking Shiro's way out. Shiro stopped walking, and stood there, just waiting for Ayanami to talk or do anything to him.

"I have a price, for staying here overnight." Ayanami said, leaving an evil smirk on his face. Shiro's heartbeat raised. Price? What price? Is it going to be his life, or so?

* * *

"I want you to stay here." Ayanami said with a 'I am not joking' tone. Wow. That's unexpected. But staying there means warmth, and Shiro needed that too! He quickly agreed. Ayanami smirked even more.

Shiro was happy. Happier than he had ever been. But the King had died, the Prince and Father Kreuz with unknown fate. So why did he felt so happy? Was he starting to forget about the people in his past, the people whose fate might be awful? Right now.. What was his true happiness? Everything seemed odd now, from the adrenaline from killing people, the unfated meeting... Nothing seemed to be right.

* * *

_**3 at the**_** afternoon**

"Excuse me, Ayanami sama. You have a meeting with Chairman Miroku right now in his tent." a soldier reminded Ayanami. Shiro stayed, but Ayanami gestured 'Follow me', and so Shiro followed (Geez it seems so... Odd :P)

"Excuse me Chairman Miroku." Ayanami said whilst walking in the tent. 'Chairman Miroku', or so Ayanami called is an old man, approximately 50s or so. Miroku is surprised that there is a survivor, and Ayanami didn't kill him even though he(Shiro) is standing right beside Ayanami.

"A survivor, Ayanami kun?" Ayanami nodded. Ayanami understood what the 'old man' was talking about. Shiro looked at Miroku with an innocent face.

"This boy might be a good candidate at the Information unit." Ayanami said, even though he personally thought that Shiro could get to Black Hawks, working under him.

Of course Chairman Miroku realized that Ayanami wants the boy in the Black Hawks, but he didn't say anything. But after looking at Shiro, he answered "Then you train him, if you really want him in the military." Ayanami nodded. Before Ayanami and Shiro left, Miroku told Ayanami, "I know what is your true plan, I know that you are going to bring him to the Black Hawks." Ayanami let go an evil smirk.

Now there's one mystery for Shiro to solve. What is the Black Hawks?

* * *

**Hope you like the second chapter! I know that it is also short, but if it goes all the way thru, I won't know how to end it! Apologies...**

**Teito: Now the interview! Let us welcome... Miroku!**

**Miroku: Hello...**

**Teito: How old are you?**

**Miroku: Err.. That is a secret...**

**Teito: Mean.**

**MysteryPT: Please review!**


	3. Training, Part 1

**Hello again!**

**Let's continue with the story, shall we?**

**Before that, I would like to give you guys an announcement. **

**I think that the chapter 'Training' is pretty long, so I decided to cut it in half. Hope you don't mind..**

**Well... Don't forget to review!**

* * *

After the war ended, Shiro is brought to a big mansion. He is amazed with the size of it. He wondered whose mansion is it, and how rich the owner is. Ayanami walked in front of Shiro, but suddenly stopped. A servant had come in front of Ayanami, blocking the way in.

"Excuse..." The servant finally stopped, after being able to recognize Ayanami.

"Ayanami dono, who is the child? Is he with you?" The servant pointed at Shiro. Ayanami nodded, and the servant lets the two of them in.

* * *

The mansion is huge! Shiro can see many servants and maids, all of them working hard. He suddenly remembers his time with Tiashe and Father Kreuz, and also The King. If only Shiro could go back through time, he would cherish every second of his time with Prince Tiashe.

"Kid, are you listening?" a man's voice is heard, talking with Raggs' language. Shiro quickly realises that it is Ayanami.

He looked at Ayanami and answered, "Er.. Excuse me? What did you say?" with and innocent voice. Ayanami remained his poker face.

"Your training will start tomorrow. You will also have to learn Barsburg language, and many other subjects. Your training will start with hand to hand combat in the morning, followed by Zaiphon training, then continued with using weapons. You will keep on doing this until you master it," Ayanami said. '_Which is NEVER.'_ Ayanami continued in his mind.

Shiro gulped and did nothing but gave Ayanami a slight nod. A training? He was sent here just to train? And also.. He has this odd feeling that it is going to be a strict training too.

* * *

The next day, Shiro wakes up around 5 in the morning. He scans through the small room, trying to remember what exactly happened.

Suddenly he realised an odd dark shade at the corner of the room. Shiro quickly checks it out. He walked slowly to the corner, widening his eyes to see clearer. The he saw it.

**AYANAMI**.

The man smirked at Shiro, didn't say anything, but stood up and whispered to the boy, "Go to the training ground as soon as you have finished getting ready. Don't get lost."

Suddenly Shiro realized, what Ayanami meant. He scans his room again, and saw a small wardrobe. Just because of a habit, he opened it. He expected nothing, since his clothes is all at the Raggs' castle. But he was surprised. There's a pair of clothes in there. Shiro wondered if he could wear it, but cared less. He quickly opened a door which lead him to the bathroom. He took a quick bath and changed his clothes. He realized that it was just a simple T-shirt and long pants. After that, he quickly runs to the 'Training Grounds'.

* * *

He looked around. There's no one here. He saw a pole, and he leaned there, waiting for whatever that's gonna come. After a while, he felt very.. Hungry! Yes, he hasn't eaten anything yet this morning. His stomach growled loudly. He doesn't even understand why he has to do what Ayanami said.

Suddenly, something is thrown right in front of Shiro. Shiro caught it and figured out that the 'thing' is a loaf of bread. He looked at the direction where the bread was thrown and he saw a tall figure. Ayanami again...

"Eat." Ayanami commanded. Shiro hesitated. Accepting commands is pretty annoying, especially accepting those from the person in the top list of Shiro's_ 'The People I want to kill'_.

Shiro studied(Apologise for the lack of vocabularies) the bread, then ate it. It tastes sweet and fresh, as if the bread is just made a minute ago. Shiro finished it in the matter of seconds. At that time Ayanami looked at Shiro, trying to figure out what this kid is capable of. Realising what Ayanami is doing, Shiro quickly finishes his bread and looks at Ayanami. '_From now on, the training starts._' Shiro thought.

* * *

The day started with 'Zaiphon' training, though Shiro didn't know anything at all. At least Shiro knows thatit is a life form, and other theoretical things. But he couldn't make a Zaiphon. He tried his hardest, but still couldn't. Ayanami showed his Zaiphon, which is a blood-red color. Ayanami didn't state about the red color is because he is a warsfeil, because he doesn't want to explain more about warsfeil and so on.

A few hours later, Ayanami brought him a friend, which is taller that Ayanami, but around the same age. The 'guy' wears sunglasses and a really playful smile. His hair is black and he has sapphire eyes. He looks so friendly that if the guy isn't Ayanami's 'friend', Shiro would've get along well with him. He wears the same uniform as Ayanami is, but just without a hat.

"This is Hyuuga, my *stupid, idiotic* subordinate who will teach you everything at using weapons, especially sword... Or katana." Ayanami said whilst looking at Hyuuga's katana. Hyuuga laughed.

"I hope that you would survive." Ayanami mocked Shiro while walking back to the mansion. Shiro gulped.

**Sooo.. What do you think? Like it? I know, pretty lame..Sorry..**

**Now just some announcement. My one week school holiday is about to end and I barely did my Homework! So I'll stop posting for this week, and continue posting next week. Hope you don't mind, and I apologize. Please please please review!**

**PT: Today's interview! Please welcome Hyuuga!**

**Hyuuga: Hello!**

**PT: So the question. Why do you always wear sunglasses?**

**Hyuuga: Because I like it!**

**PT: Okay.. See you next time!**


	4. Training, part 2

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! Hope you still read my fanfic..**

**Review please?! For the last 3 chapters I only get 3 reviews and all of them were from the first chapter! I assure you, it could increase my typing rate!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

So, it's just Shiro and Hyuuga at the Training Grounds now. Hyuuga whistled merrily. Shiro's got this odd feeling, his instincts insisted him to run away.

'_Like hell I would run away! But why do I get this feeling that this man is far stronger than he looks? Stupid! What was I thinking?!_' Shiro thought while holding his head with two hands, thinking hard. Hyuuga chuckled. Shiro quickly looked at Hyuuga.

"What's so funny?!" Shiro snapped. He did some sort of sign language to explain that to Hyuuga. He felt crazy. Hyuuga shut up almost immediately. Hyuuga shook his head, indicating 'nothing'. Shiro waited for Hyuuga to give him an order or some sort, but it didn't come, so Shiro protested.

"If you are just wasting my time, I think that it will better if I leave." Shiro said coldly. Shiro was just about to leave when suddenly a sharp steel touched his neck. He looked at Hyuuga, or at least the place he was before he moved behind Shiro.

* * *

"Don't move." Hyuuga commanded with some sort of a sign language. Shiro stayed calm, moving little by little. Hyuuga pretended not to notice that, and waited calmly. After a few minutes, Shiro's hand was already at his dagger. He pulled it out and instantly attack Hyuuga. Hyuuga dodged it quickly, then jumped a little further, around 3 meters from Shiro. They started attacking each other.

Of course Hyuuga had the upper hand, with his skills and experience, he easily won. In just a while, Shiro's shirt was already soaked in blood. Hyuuga laughed merrily and said, "Oh look, your shirt is soaked in blood already! Wanna stop?" Shiro glared at Hyuuga, indicating 'no' to him, so Hyuuga continued striking.

Just in half an hour, Shiro had got scratches everywhere, and his shirt, which was initially blue, become totally red-blood. Hyuuga couldn't help but grinned. "Understand now? You should've tighten your grip on your weapon or your opponent could steal it, like this!" Hyuuga said while playing with Shiro's dagger. Shiro understood what Hyuuga meant because Hyuuga showed Shiro, and he was totally surprised. He seemed so weak compared with them. Shiro gave up, and left to his room(in other words, the room he slept at) to change.

* * *

Half an hour later, Shiro was already at a room, and the word(s) Study Room described the room well. The room was pretty big, with a large table, three chairs and many books surrounding the room. Ayanami was already there, leaning against the table, holding a thick book. '_Now's studying, huh? Must be boring._' Shiro thought. He was just 6 years old! What was this *insert preferred word* man hoping on Shiro?! Thinking about this, he sat on a chair. Ayanami did the same thing.

Ayanami stacked few books in front of Shiro. Shiro read the title, 'Raggs-Barsburg language'. Right, he must learn the Barsburg language. He opened the first book, and just at the first page, he understood nothing. He didn't understand words like 'zephyr', 'discrimination' and 'takeover' or some kind. Probably that's why Ayanami was here, Shiro thought, so he decided to ask.

Around two hours later, Shiro's head started to feel heavy, and he felt really dizzy. Before he could know, he fainted.

* * *

_**Shiro PoV (from his personal diary 10 years ago)**_

I wake up after some time. I massage my forehead, while trying to figure out where am I. This place is dark, and I can barely see anything. I blink a few times. It looks familiar...

It looks like.. My room at Raggs Kingdom. Did I go back in time just now? No, that is impossible. But still...

I blink again. The view, changes? It becomes the garden where I used to play with Prince Tiashe. Why does the view changes?

I blink again. The view changes again to a darker place, but I'm sure that it's not my room at Raggs Kingdom. So, where is this?

I figure it out. This must be my room at _his_ mansion. But why am I here? I started to remember, I fainted at the study room, so how can I move here? I tried to reach the lamp switch near my bed, and turn it on. It's empty! It's my room but it's empty. "What time is it?" I ask myself.

"Half past seven. You fainted around five hours already." I heard someone answer, with Raggs' language. I froze. I thought that there was no one at my room. But I guess I'm wrong. It must be Ayanami, because only him that I know can talk in Raggs' language, but where is he? I rub my eyes so that I can see clearly, but I see no one. Was that just my imagination? I blink a few times just to make sure, and suddenly I see two figures near my wardrobe. One must be Ayanami, I can figure out just by his silver hair, but the other? He looks slightly shorter that Ayanami, so it mustn't be Hyuuga. He has a brown hair. He holds a dagger which I recognized as mine.

"Hello, I am Katsuragi. This dagger must be yours, Shiro-kun." Katsuragi spoke. I took my dagger and quickly keep it even though I don't really understand what he says. This isn't really my dagger, because I actually took it from a dead soldier, and I don't really want to remember about that awful day.

So, another person to remember. Katsuragi, must be one of Ayanami's 'subordinate', huh?

* * *

**finally! The fourth chapter is done!**

**Hyuuga: let's start the interview?**

**MysteryPT: Err.. Teito hasn't arrived yet. He's still training. **

**Shiro: Who is Teito?**

**MysteryPT: Doesn't matter! You will meet him in the next chapter!**

**Katsuragi: Please review!**


	5. Bonus chapter: Birthday

**Woo! The next chapter is here! And I got another review! Here's my reply:**

**Aquaflare: Hehee.. Thanks for the compliment :D I tried to be quick-It's intentional, I want Shiro to get in the Academy ASAP, since the main story will start there :) hope you don't mind (?)**

**Teito: Finally it's my time to shine!**

**Shiro: Er...**

**Hyuuga: Actually not yet, this chapter is a bonus story,but the time is the same. I repeat, this is not the real chapter, this is just a bonus since the author haven't got an inspiration yet!**

**MysteryPT: Ack! Spoilers! Let's just begin the story!**

* * *

It's been three years since the Raggs' war and Shiro is going to be 10 soon. His skills have developed and his zaiphon is an offensive type

(This is a background chat (?))

Ayanami: Of course he has the offensive type! I want to make him to the ***** *****!

Shiro: But I don't want to have the offensive type! I want a healing type and then be a bishop like Father Kreuz! Besides, what does ***** ***** means?

Ayanami: I don't care. You will come with me.

Author: Cut it out you two!

(back to the story)

but he still couldn't really control it yet, and his zaiphon is mixed up between Barsburg and Raggs' language. His swordsmanship is developing and he can now speak in Barsburg language, making Hyuuga have to talk to Ayanami through the link every time they speak about something important.

* * *

**_Shiro's PoV_**

Today I woke up early. It must be around 3 now, because it's still dawn. I think I should explore this mansion, because there must be lots of things hidden here! If I am lucky, I could even steal a piece of cake, 'cause it's going to be my birthday soon, exactly 10 years. So I will need a special birthday, because these three years nothing special happened.

I snuck out my room and walked directly to the kitchen. I MUST get a piece of cake! I finally got to the kitchen and thank god no one's here. I took a small container and took a small piece of cake, then put it inside. Then I decided to quickly get back to my room.

I must've made noises, because now I can hear doors creaking open/close, but heck I'll care. I ran quickly, looking back many times, causing me to bump the wall many times, making much more noises. Suddenly, I bumped to something way softer than the wall.

"Are you happy now, that you've made much noises, causing me to be awake?" I heard a voice. I turned to look at the 'thing' I bumped to, and froze immediately right after finding out what is it!

* * *

_**Normal PoV**_

Ayanami looked at the frozen Shiro, studied him from head to toe, and saw the container, but not the cake.

"What do you have there?" Ayanami said calmly. Shiro decided that it's best to keep silent, and so he did. Ayanami grabbed Shiro by the collar and pulled Shiro's left arm harshly. Shiro's a little surprised, but remained silent. Ayanami looked at Shiro with his signature death glare. Shiro bit his lips.

"Let me take a look." Ayanami said while taking the container. Shiro resisted,but he is as weak as an ant compared to the man. Ayanami opened the box and lets go an evil smirk.

"I see. Do you have any reasons for doing this? Care to explain?" Ayanami continued. Shiro started explaining everything, from A to Z.

"Bla Bla bla.. So that's why I took the cake. Er.. I apologize." Shiro ended his explanation. Shiro tried his hardest to calm down, but he just can't. Ayanami looked at Shiro thoroughly and started dragging Shiro somewhere.

"*insert preferred word*! Let me go you *insert preferred word*!" Shiro yelled angrily. A vein popped out at Ayanami's head. Shiro resisted to be dragged by the older man, but nothing happened (?). Shiro stopped yelling and grumbled. This is now against his will.

* * *

"Ouch!" Shiro exclaimed. "What's that for?!" he continued. Ayanami proceeded to be silent. Shiro was thrown (literally) to the floor of his room (if you know what I mean), really harshly! Shiro was totally silenced by the death glare given by you-know-who (Really, I don't know why but I think that I started to hate his name -_-").

"When is actually your birthday?" Ayanami asked simply. with this question, Shiro was found dumbfounded. the older man is NOT the type to ask such unimportant things such as those. Shiro opened his mouth wide, but answered it anyways.

"Er.. It's two days from now, sir." Shiro answered slowly. Ayanami nodded and left.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER  
**

Shiro woke up really late, and he knows. The sun is already shining, but Shiro doesn't know the exact time. he took a clock on the table near his bed, and took a good look at it. A minute passed in silence and...

"Holy *insert preferred word*! It's already 8, and I'm late for 1.5 Hours! I must..." Shiro stopped his monologue when he saw a familiar container with a letter beside it. he walked to the table and opened the letter. It says:

_Happy 10th Birthday, Shiro!  
__Enjoy your cake!_

_-Hyuuga and Aya-tan~_

Shiro smiled at the letter, then opened the container. It's the exact same cake as he stole two days ago! He laughed pretty hard, then decided to eat the cake. It's tasty and it's still cold. He enjoyed his simple birthday happily.

Probably most people would not realize this, but the training today is much lighter than the usual. Maybe a certain Chief of Staff has a good side after all...

* * *

**Hello everybody! Sorry to keep you waiting.. Please RnR, I need more review!**


	6. Shiro and Teito

**HelloHello! Thanks for waiting! (?) This is the new chapter! So thank you for the followers and the new review from aquaflare, azhr Kudou R and No Name :)! But I think that I don't need to reply you, Azhr Kudou R and aquaflare :D, so I'll just reply No name:)'s?**

**No Name :) : Yes, yes, shut up. I know about those things and all of it is thanks to my dad's iPad which keeps on fixing misspelled words into something worse! Really, don't blame me, ARGH! I shall be waiting for you tomorrow -_-"**

**Now let's move on to the story, do you agree?**

**Teito: No! I'm not ready yet!**

**Shiro: Er.. Why? **

**MysteryPT: Just make Teito ready already!**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

_**ACTION!**_

* * *

2 months later, everything became normal again. The boy *cough*Shiro*cough* became better and better, and his dagger (if you can remember) became really blunt now, and his zaiphon started to bacome stronger, but not too strong (ok, this is forcing Shiro to have really limited abilities. But don't worry, Shiro is going to be strong soon enough, Shiro is a fast learner.) but he still speaks slowly, as he has to think hard, and try harder to remember words.

Today is again a special day. Shiro was brought out of the mansion complex (yes, I exactly don't know how to say it, but this mansion is large and has got lots of things, and Shiro has only been that far. He sat on a carriage, waiting calmly.

Nearly half an hour later, they(Shiro and Ayanami) arrived in a building. There were many people there, and they were all wearing the same uniform. They were shouting 'slogans', but all Shiro could memorize is 'exterminate' and 'nation'.

* * *

_**Shiro's PoV  
**_

This place is pretty fancy. Oh wait, scratch that. This place is giving me goosebumps! I looked around and saw many prisoners, and a brunette just killed them easily, without hesitation. Suddenly a realized something that I probably almost forgot.

**Prince Tiashe...**

I concentrated on him and waited for him to turn around so that I can see his face, just to make sure. A few seconds later, Ayanami, who was beside me, left. He told me something, and I nodded, but actually I only caught words like 'go', 'Miroku', and 'behave'. Well, I don't care anyways, because finally the brunette finished killing the prisoners, stopped, and I gained eye contact from him. After a quick glance, I managed to figure out who he was.

* * *

"Prince... Tiashe..?" I asked reluctantly. The cold faced brunette looked at me, thinking hard. Probably he didn't remember anything. I waited for a while, and decided to ask again, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder from the back.

"Seems that you found the kid I was talking about. His name is Teito Kurain(Teito Klein), a battle/combat slave/sklave from Raggs. He is now under Chairman Miroku's care." the 'someone' told me. I looked at the back, and saw my 'guardian' or some sort. So his name is not Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs? But why do they look alike? I thought...

"Slave number 2741! Proceed to the room!" a voice sounded (?). Keh.. Probably he is just a mere slave. It's no way that The Prince would be a slave, and most of all,Father Kreuz will not let it happen! The brunette flinched As he was called. Then I saw a tall figure with a brown hair too. I was surprised that he could walk normally and didn't bump on anything at all, since his eyes were wrapped by a bandage. Teito glared at the taller brunette, and followed him.

"Follow me." a certain silver haired guy said. I decided to do so. I don't want trouble. I followed him to a large door.

* * *

**_Teito's PoV_**

I really hope that I could stay with the pale blue haired boy(his hair is a little like sky blue, but much paler) and ask more about the 'Prince Tiashe' he was talking about. I felt that that name is familiar, but I can't figure out why. But sadly Kal/Karu dragged me all the way to the same ol' damp and dark room again. It's pretty annoying, though. I cursed Kal/Karu again and again, but he only smiled and proceeded to drag me.

A moment later, I can see a person across me. I adjusted with the room's darkness, and saw who that was.

**It was the pale blue haired boy!**

He seems frightened, but serious at the same time. I have to execute him? But I need to know more about what he says, because probably it has some information about my lost memories. I have to find a plan NOT to kill him. But not lose at the same time...

_**Shiro's PoV**_

I can'believe that a 'stupid' man forced me to do this! And no weapons too?! My zaiphon is imperfect! And he sends me here, without preparation at all! And he says...

**Flashback...**

"No! I won't do that!" I shouted angrily. This *insert preferred word* man is forcing me to battle Teito?! I have almost no preparation!

(This is a background chat)

Author and Ayanami together: He forgot about the training Ayanami/I give... What a hopeless brat...

Shiro: No I'm not hopeless! And MysteryPT you are the one who created me so you're supposed to be the one to be blamed!

Ayanami: Make sense... *pulls out his whip*

MysteryPT: Stop this *insert preferred word* madness or I'll stop this *insert preferred word* story!

Ayanami and Shiro together: Fine/Alright..

(back to the story)

This is ridiculous... I just found the person I cared the most and now I have to battle him? No thank you! But sadly a certain man(*glares at Ayanami*) managed to blackmail(?) me... Now I'm forced!

**Flashback end..**

Now let's go... Teito Klein...

* * *

**Holaaa! Finally the sixth chapter is finally done! Really mates, I almost have no time to do this, even though it's holiday! I have violin practice, Kumon, homeworks and also a Vanguard Tournament! Really, I'm veryvery busy!**

**Well, let's go to the next interview!**

**Ayanami: *monotone* Let us welcome... Teito Kurain...**

**MysteryPT: You don't have to be the MC if you don't want to.**

**Teito: Hello..**

**MysteryPT: Why is your slave number... 2741? **

**Teito: How should I know?**

**MysteryPT: Err... Right... See you soon!**

**Shiro: don't forget to review!**


	7. The Unexpected Encounter

**Hello again! Argh finally! I've been dying to continue, but some of my jobs made me delay it, and it involves a story telling competition and a group of funny people called ENGLISHERS(though I'm one of them, and the other members are my friend and two English teachers. And all of us were pretty crazy, DON'T ASK ME WHY, I'M ALREADY STRESSED WITH THE TEACHERS.)**

**Anyways, before I continue the story, I've got a few things to tell you.**

**Shiro is a boy, a year older that Teito. He has raven colored eyes and a really pale blue hair. It's pretty much like the sky blue, but much paler. I know that you get what I mean...**

**His hairstyle is... A little spiky and messy. But his hairstyle will become like Teito's as he gets older.**

**Let's just go on to the story. I remind you, if you haven't read chapter 80s, don't read it as it has spoilers.**

**Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to the Englishers, as I got the inspiration when doing my 'Englisher' job.**

* * *

Shiro paled, if someone can even notice this. He thought hard, about what to do next. He can only attack with his zaiphon, and it's JUST great. He is totally harmless now! He mustn't let himself be attacked too, or he'll die. But in this condition...

**"THIS IS SUICIDE**"

**_Teito's PoV_**

The pale blue-haired boy already declared that it is suicide, so probably he has no preparations at all, or he is weak. I hope it's not both, or I would be forced to kill him. Stupid Kal/Karu, he threaten that he will kill Kurena if I didn't do my best. I really hope that I wouldn't have to kill the boy, and Kurena isn't killed finally.. It means that I have to lose. But if I lose, then Kal/Karu would think that I didn't give my best, so WHAT TO DO?!

* * *

We started to attack each other, but I got the upper hand. His zaiphon is weak, and somehow he didn't use his dagger. I slashed many times, but surprisingly he could dodge my attacks. And another surprising thing is... His zaiphon. It is green and white in color. I thought it was supposed to be blue and black, or in warsfeils, red and black! His zaiphon is really weak!

After a few minutes, the boy's zaiphon started to become stronger and stronger! Until a point where I couldn't dodge it, and I also have no time to make a shield. I was finally hit by the zaiphon. But the zaiphon feels... Odd... I can't really explain this 'sensation'. It's too soft as an offensive zaiphon, but too harsh as a healing zaiphon. And it's soothing too!

I was finally caught off guard, and got hit by the boy's... Combo? He attacked me many times, and the damage he inflicted was as much as the damage I inflicted. We were a tie. And we are now attacking each other again.

Suddenly, the boy... Shined? His eyes became golden too! I don't understand it, but that's all I saw before my vision blurred.

* * *

_**Kal/Karu's PoV**_

Shiro... The boy taken cared by Ayanami is not bad at all. He could dodged most of Teito's attacks and can inflict damage on him too. Right now, the boy shines and his eyes became golden. I would like to ask Ayanami about it, but he left with Miroku-sama a moment ago. Well it's their loss, not being able to witness this. Teito too, he changed. Mikhael/Mikhail appeared right before my eyes. But it is normal, though, as I am Ea, one of the 7 Ghosts. The boy looked at Mikhael calmly, showing no fear at all. In fact, he showed a little... Superiority! Is Shiro, the reincarnation of Lady Eve?

_**Normal PoV**_

"Mikhail. Have you forgotten who I am? Don't you dare attack me." Golden eyed Shiro said. Mikhail hissed, but he kneeled anyway. He looked at the golden eyes, and smirked.

"Lady Eve." he answered. "My master seems to be duelling.. Your reincarnation?" he continued. Eve pouted. Mikhail certainly tried to avoid insulting Eve. Eve relaxed, took a deep breath, and answered,

"Mikhail, this has to be stopped, if not, both of us would die of exhaustion." Mikhail thought for a while, then said. "Ea is watching us, and Verloren will arrive soon. Why don't you just use my master's blades to make a small cut? I'm certain that the duel will be over, though you will have serious trouble, my Lady." Surprisingly, Eve agreed, and answered, "I'll just use my... Er.. Blunt dagger, thank you very much." Then she returned into Shiro, while Mikhail returns to Teito. Shiro subconsciously grabbed his dagger, pulled it out and made a small cut on Teito right when Ayanami arrived. Ayanami saw that and became furious. He has just released Shiro's promise collar two days ago, and now he dares disobey him?! '_How will I discipline this boy?_' Ayanami thought to himself while dragging Shiro away from Teito.

Now, Ea, or Kal has a really important information. Will he share it to his fellow 7 Ghost?

* * *

**Whoa! Finally it is finished! The next chapter! Though it was the second shortest.. I think...**

**Well, since I am really tired now, no interview...**

**You guys will meet Yukikaze soon, though. I'm going to put him in the next chapter...**

**Spoilers? Really, I don't care anymore... I'm too tired to care since I'm typing this fanfiction during midnight... I hope you enjoy the story! Please review!**


	8. Punishment

**Alright! Sorry for the late update!**

**Because of my inspiration's request, I decided to put in my friend's opinion in a background story! Well, I warn you beforehand, this chapter Punishment is pretty long, so I decided to split it into two or more chapters, and this part has the most background chat. So if you see any italic writings, it will be a background chat, except if it has '. It's thoughts. You get what I mean... Right?**

**By the way, I apologize for the delay, and also that the chapter is actually short.. Gommenasai, minna!**

**Let's go on to the story!**

* * *

Shiro was dragged all the way to his room

_MysteryPT: Well, at least he was released when they are in the vehicle._

_Shiro: Can you be more specific, please?_

_Ayanami: You can't fool me, boy. I know that you are buying yourself some time, before I kill you!_

_MysteryPT: *sobs* How.. Could... You..!_

_Shiro: Er.. Please calm down... I'm not like that!_

_Ayanami: See? Even the author can see that cheap trick!_

_MysteryPT: That's not it... *sobs even more* You are giving them... SPOILERS! I think I have to change the story..._

Shiro and Ayanami finally arrived at Shiro's room. Shiro protested and kicked Ayanami, but it was no use. Ayanami throws Shiro, harshly to the ground, right arm first. Shiro yelled an "Ouch!" while rubbing his right shoulder. Shiro calmed himself down, which actually needs more than 5 minutes to be done. Ayanami was angered by the boy's defiance. He looked at the child in front of him, trying to decide the best punishment for him. He wants to strangle the boy, but he wants Shiro to stay alive. He must decide a better punishment. He keeps on glaring while trying to decide. Shiro silenced.

"You're really defiant, boy. " Ayanami started. It's obvious that Shiro is trying to hold back his anger.

_MysteryPT: You must listen to this! 2 weeks ago, I'm fighting the urge not to kill a teacher! The latter is as annoying as hell!_

_Shiro: But that has nothing to do with the story!_

_MysteryPT: I am the author. I type what I want._

_Ayanami: You are really defiant, miss author..._

_MysteryPT: You told me that I'm defiant, you told Shiro that he's defiant. Who else to be told defiant by you, baka General?_

_Ayanami: . .Patience._

_Yukikaze: Ayanami-sama! MysteryPT-san! Please do not fight! And Ayanami-sama you have a meeting with the chairman soon! MysteryPT-san, you have a story to write!_

_Ayanami: *Getting his whip ready* Why are you here, Yuki?_

_MysteryPT: Ooh.. Ayanami-chan, you are going to whip me? That will not happen!_

_Ayanami: *whips MysteryPT* Don't call me with that name!_

_MysteryPT: *dodged* Missed!_

Shiro didn't actually know what he did. All he remembered is that he suddenly lost his consciousness and then the next thing he remembered was that he had his dagger with him, and Teito is bleeding. But whenever he tried to speak up, he just can't decide how to explain it. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be able to convince his guardian anyway...

Ayanami is currently running on a list of punishment and torture. He started with the list he usually does to Hyuuga, but then felt that it's too cruel

_MysteryPT: He is not being soft! Just think, Ayanami does **REALLY **cruel things to Hyuuga! It's too cruel!_

Finally he decided the right thing to do to Shiro, and lets go an evil smirk, then he glared at the boy, earning the boy's attention.

"I've decided. I am not going to take care of you for.. Two days. In other words, no food and drink for two days. Even so, I expect you to improve, at least a bit. If you didn't, just wait for something worse that the ninth layer of hell! Got that, boy?" Ayanami said quickly. Shiro spent a few minutes just to understand what Ayanami said. After he did, he proceeded to yell "Oh! Wait... WHAT?!" so loud that Ayanami had to cover his ears.

'_Just as loud as Hyuuga, this boy_' Ayanami thought. Shiro looked really surprised. He didn't expect that to happen! He hoped that he would survive...

'So... There's only two.. No, three choices. Either die quickly, or die in suffer... Wait, I mean die painfully in the hands of Ayanami. Or I could survive! Yes.. I'll take the risk.. Kami-sama, don't let me die.. Please..' Shiro thought, really afraid.

"alright, sir." Shiro said, feeling really desperate. He spent the rest of the day stuffing his stomach with water, crackers, pasta and cheese. He keeps on eating until it's midnight. When it's midnight, Ayanami locked Shiro inside his own room. He warned the boy that the tap water is very poisonous if mixed with saliva, so he musn't drink it. Shiro decided to believe in the man. Shiro decided not to sleep, but to read a book that he took from the Study Room, and he reads it until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank Kami-sama! It's finally done! I spent 2 hours just to do this! I will continue this after June, probably. But I'll try to update ASAP, I promise! Please review, guys!**

**Shiro: Okay! Today's interview!**

**Teito: Please welcome... Yukikaze!**

**Yukikaze: Moshi-moshi~**

**Teito: Why do you have to die?**

**Yukikaze: So that I can save Ayanami-sama's life...**

**Ayanami: Thanks you so much, Yuki..**

**Yukikaze: You are most welcome, Ayanami-sama!**

**MysteryPT: Well.. That's all folks!**


	9. The Fight With Yukikaze

**HELLO AGAIN! Sorry to keep you waiting for weeks! Ok, just for a warning. In this chapter my sadist side woken up, so I can be certain that Ayanami will be less OOC than usual (?) But still, if you don't like sadistic things, skip this chapter. I'll TRY to make sure that the next chapter would connect (?) even though you didn't read this chapter. I only got 1 new review, but it's OK, except for the review itself. Here is my reply for you, if you still check this fanfic:**

**Soul vrazy: Why?**

**And also, thanks for the new favorite and follow!**

**Oh, and one more thing. From now on there will be this.. Chat through the link between Ayanami and his subordinates. It will be bold and italic.**

**Well, onto the story!**

* * *

The first day, Shiro woke up with a book on his head. He almost did his usual activities (his routine) when he remembered that he was punished. He silently cheered and continued reading his book. He smirked while reading his book, 'Logic of Paradox'. He stole that book from Ayanami's personal library, along with 3 other books. They're all difficult topics (the books) but surprisingly, Shiro could understand them all! The weird thing is, Shiro wasn't surprised about this. He feels like he is a 10 years old kid with a 20 years old mind.

A moment later he heard some voices. From the Training Room (Not sure if I'd told you, but the Training Room is interlinked with Shiro's room). At first Shiro didn't care, even a bit. But that sound started to annoy him, so he decided to check what is going on. He opened the door while casting his signature (?) green-white zaiphon, and looked inside with caution, and he saw..

* * *

"Yukikaze-san? Why are you here?" the boy said simply. His tone sounds like he's confused, but he's actually angry, because of all the noises the young man made. Sadly, Yukikaze didn't realize that. Everything that the latter did was just a cheshire grin, a little like Hyuuga's, but had different meaning. Hyuuga's had a little evil in the grin, while Yukikaze's were all pure kindness, and that's what Shiro liked about Yukikaze. The young man didn't budge, all he did was just a smile and wave. He also had a small bag with him, but Shiro didn't know what is inside. Yukikaze had been punching the walls, making them crack, but didn't break.

"What happened to the walls? You're the one who did it? I don't want to look for trouble with your superior." the boy continued calmly. '_Wow, Major Hyuuga is right. He had a calm demeanor._' Yukikaze thought. That thought managed to reach the young man's superior (I read that Yukikaze was also a warsfeil? So yeah..)

* * *

In a meeting room in Hohburg Fort, Ayanami is smirking, not exactly paying attention a not-so-silent hiss from three certain officers. Looking at Ayanami's expression, Shigure smirked and looked at Chairman Miroku.

"Miroku-sama! See? We were talking about Chief of Staff Ayanami's begleiter's absence, and he smirked?! Isn't that a not-so-exact expression for it? He wasn't even worried with Yukikaze's absence! Geez!" Shigure said. Colonel Katsuragi can't help but smiled, and even Ayanami, who was in front of Katsuragi (meaning Ayanami can't see him) realized it. Chairman Miroku looked at Katsuragi, felt weird. There must be something funny, if not, why the usually serious person in the meeting is smiling?

"Colonel Katsuragi? Do you have anything to say?" Chairman Miroku asked Katsuragi. Katsuragi looked like he was just given the best present ever. He smiled even more, then said "It's just weird, Miroku-sama. We're in the middle of a meeting, but Shigure-san is talking about Yukikaze's absence? I thought this meeting was about the excess budget from the Fly-Zone Division? Or I've mistaken?" Shigure looked like he just got punched by Katsuragi.

* * *

Yukikaze looked at Shiro thoroughly, but didn't say anything. He was just told about the Eve-Mikhael thing by Kal, who trusted Yukikaze, because of Yukikaze's ability to close his memories. Of course, this made Ayanami a little angry, since the superior could always look into his subordinates' memories. Yukikaze managed to hide many things he didn't want his superior to know, for example, the fact that he was the one who played a prank on his superior on April Fools, and not Hyuuga, and that Yukikaze was the one to hide Ayanami's beloved hat.

Yukikaze pitied the boy, but didn't know how to fix all these mess. He decided to keep these a secret, and just go with the flow.. Now he had to do what his superior hac commanded him to do.

"Shiro, would you.. Would you.. Er.. Fight me?" there, he said it. Even in his thoughts, they sound awkward. Shiro looked at Yukikaze. The boy didn't believe what he just heard. Well, that's a pretty easy question, and Shiro already knew the answer even before Yukikaze finished asking.

On the other hand, Ayanami wasn't really paying attention on the meeting, knowing that the culprit was actually Wakaba Oak and his friends. He paid more attention on Yukikaze who was paying attention at Shiro. '**_Well, Yuki, I thought I had told you that he MUST fight you, didn't I? Don't you defy me, Yuki. I warned_ you.**' suddenly those words rang in Yukikaze's mind. Well actually, it was from his mind. It's his superior talking in his mind, to be exact. Yukikaze looked at Shiro again, still waiting for the boy's answer, and pretended not to hear his superior.

"Well, Yukikaze-san, I thought the answer was already obvious, right? It's a NO. Sorry, Yukikaze-san." Shiro said. Yukikaze's smile is no longer there, instead he showed an unusual poker face. Inside his mind, Ayanami sighed. '**_Hmph.. I told you, You should have forced him to fight_ you.**' Yukikaze thought hard, looked at Shiro and said "Well.. Actually this is a must. You have to do it. Otherwise I must kill you, Shiro." Shiro paled. It's either die just like that, or there's a possibility to survive. '_Well, the answer's pretty_ _obvious_..' Shiro thought.

"Fine, Yukikaze-san. Shall we begin?" he said simply. Yukikaze smiled and nodded, and got ready. Shiro did the same thing, but still panicked. It's Ayanami's begleiter Shiro is fighting now. The young man must be strong. Shiro probably won't stand a chance against him. But he must try.

* * *

Shiro started first. He kicked Yukikaze with a swift move. Yukikaze, who wasn't expecting that, didn't have enough time to defend. The young man flew (literally) to the wall and hit it hard enough to make it crack more. Shiro continued by kicking Yukikaze, but the young man managed to dodge it, then punched Shiro really hard, making him to move around half meters from his initial spot even though he had defended the attack with both arms. Shiro continued by flip-kicking the young man, but Yukikaze managed to grab Shiro's hand and threw him (literally) to the other side of the room. Shiro had thought of using his dagger, but he remembered that the dagger was at his room, all blunt and rusty. So it's pretty impossible to use his dagger. Yukikaze took that chance (while Shiro was thinking) and kicked Shiro.

After a while, Shiro started using his zaiphon, showing a green-white letters floating in the air. Yukikaze was amazed and surprised as he hadn't seen a zaiphon like that before, even though he had already been told a few times. Shiro striked, and it hit Yukikaze, but the young man didn't move even an inch. '_So that's Yukikaze-san's power... Really strong!_' the boy thought. Yukikaze suddenly did some sort of a kamikaze, and striked really fast and strong. Surprisingly, Shiro managed to dodge all of them.

* * *

They're really tired now, and all sweating. Shiro was practically dehidrating. Yukikaze drank some water, then took out a small bottle of milk, and handed it to Shiro. "To Shiro, from yours truly (?)" Yukikaze said, ginning. Shiro took it and opened it. He was about to drink it when he threw it away. Yukikaze looked at Shiro, confused. "Eh? I thought you're thirsty? Why did you throw the milk away?" he said. Shiro let go a gloomy smile, and said, "What the *insert preferred word* are you talking about? This milk is *insert preferred word* poisoned! Kimi wa baka!" Yukikaze looked totally surprised.

'**_Ha! He's smart! Yes, I had poisoned it with Potassium Cyanide. Give him the bonus,_ Yuki, he deserved it.**' Ayanami's words rang in Yukikaze's mind. Yukikaze smiled, grabbed the small bag he brought with him earlier, and gave Shiro the box. Then, both of them walked into Shiro's room.

His room is really clean, except for the 4 books on the table. It's not in the bookshelf like the other books. Yukikaze could read the titles. '_Er, there are Mystery Me, Strategy Maker, Paradox Solved, and Logic of Paradox. Wow, these are difficult books. I wonder how he was able to read them. I'm sure that even I couldn't read_ _it!_' he thought. Not a while later, his thought was intercepted (?) by his superior. '**_Ahh, so that's where my books had gone into. I thought I left it at Hyuuga's table and he used the books as a weapon again. Yuki, do you mind taking those books, and with the gaki as well? I'm counting on you._**' Yukikaze smiled, lets Shiro open the small bag, and sits down.

Shiro was really amazed with what's in the box. It turns out that it was a bento box. Shiro opened it and saw really tasty looking food! It's filled with some rice with gravy, a tasty-looking tempura, some broccoli and sauteed mushroom, and also mango juice, Shiro's favorite. At first, Shiro looked at the bento with suspicion, but then after he decided that there was no poison in it, he ate it.

Yukikaze waited until Shiro finished eating. After Shiro had finished eating, Yukikaze kept the bento box inside the small bag, and pulled out something from his pocket. It's a small wooden box, around 20 centimetres long. Yukikaze gave it to Shiro, and waited for him to open it, but he was disappointed. Shiro kept it in his drawer. Yukikaze sighed, then signalled Shiro to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayanami just finished his meeting, and he's on the way to his hawkzile right now. When he's getting closer to the parking lot (?), Chairman Miroku greeted him.

"Ayanami-kun." "Miroku-sama."

"I suppose that you are going home to check on the gaki under your training?"

"Yes, it's true. How is your sklave doing? I'm sure he recovered pretty quick, am I right?"

"Teito is fine. He rested today, but I'm pretty sure that he will train again tomorrow. So how's Shiro? I hope you didn't go too hard on him."

"He is ok. May I excuse myself now?" Ayanami said coldly while heading right.

"Yes please." Miroku said while walking the opposite direction.

* * *

"I'm bored." "Be patient, Shiro."

"How long have we been waiting for your *insert preferred word* superior to go home?" Shiro pouted.

"Well, it's just around 5 minutes." Yukikaze said calmly while looking at his watch. Shiro pouted more and decided to look around.

The room seems familiar to Shiro. He felt like he'd ever been there before.

"Yukikaze-san, where is this?" he asked the young man, but Yukikaze didn't answer. He just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

Not a while later, Ayanami arrived. Yukikaze stood up and saluted his superior, but Ayanami just looked at Yukikaze deeply. Yukikaze put his hand down a while later, and moved to the side, leaving Ayanami and Shiro face-to-face. Shiro gulped. He had to bend his head upwards until his neck hurts. He is facing a man with the height of 183 cm, while he is just 128 cm.

"I'm quite sure that you've been here before." Ayanami started.

"Er.. Actually, I'm not sure..." Shiro said with a weak voice. Yukikaze tried his hardest to hide his laugh. His voice is definitely not like when Ayanami's not there, that's for sure.

"My books. They were here. In my personal library. And you stole it." the man said. Shiro's eyes widened. '_So that's 'why this room seems familiar!_' he thought. Shiro nodded. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I took it when I was exploring the mansion. I wasn't sure that I went into this room, though. I'm not really sure. But whatever.." Shiro said, still pretty calm. Ayanami looked at Shiro, obviously furious. He had always hated a person who does denial almost all the time, like Shiro. Shiro can be explained as hot headed, stayed cool all the time (I think this is supposed to be translated as 'cuek' from Bahasa Indonesia but suddenly I just forgot what word it was supposed to be), and calm. Ayanami thought for a while, walked towards Shiro, and punched him really hard until Shiro flew to the other side of the room, hit the wall, but the wall didn't crack. He said "You, boy, are lucky. I'm going easy on you just because I don't want to damage my personal library's wall. But listen to this. If I caught you being here again, you probably would never see Teito Klein again. You may leave, boy." then started chatting with Yukikaze.

Shiro can't believe his luck. He had once again escaped death. He smiled widely before leaving Ayanami's private library.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

"Yukikaze! How's Shiro?" Hyuuga asked Yukikaze. He had heard about what happened the day before yesterday from Ayanami, but he just couldn't believe his superior. Yukikaze sighed.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. It's true." Yukikaze said without looking away from his work. He knew that Hyuuga would keep on bugging him if he didn't respond Hyuuga.

"Can Shiro really understand Aya-tan's books? I've ever tried reading it once, and my head felt like it's going to blow soon! And he's even reading it as an entertainment?!" Hyuuga said loudly. He licked his lollipop again.

"Well, what you had just said is true.. Personally, I think if Shiro ever ended up in the Military, we would probably have a second Ayanami-sama.." Yukikaze said, finally looking at Hyuuga. He puts a confused look in his face. Hyuuga looked surprised.

"Wow, I thought I would never hear such words from Aya-tan's personal begleiter!" he said, and is about to say something more, but he is interrupted.

"Continue working. Yukikaze, you still got lots of paperwork. Hyuuga, your paperwork is already mounting behind your desk. Start working, and no chit chat." Ayanami said in a dangerous tone.

"Hai!" Yukikaze quickly continued working, while Hyuuga ran away. Ayanami stood up to chase (?) Hyuuga.

* * *

**Wow finally! It's extremely exhausting to type many-many words! Plus the internet's so lame, that it couldn't save and I ended up typing it again! But whoo, it's for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

**Teito: No interviews today, since the author is extremely exhausted already..**

**Shiro: Bye bye! **


	10. Bonus Chapter: Yukikaze's death, Part 1

**Hello again everyone! I just remembered that Yukikaze was supposed to die soon? Well this is a side story of Yukikaze's death. I made this a few months after Shiro's fight with Yukikaze(last chapter) I hope you like it!**

**Shiro: Ok, since everyone is gone, I can relax in my room!**

**Katsuragi: Actually... NO.**

**MysteryPT: Let's just go on with the story!**

* * *

A few months after Shiro fought Yukikaze, he heard from Hyuuga that there will be a war, and Ayanami had ordered Hyuuga to take Shiro to the battlefield, since Barsburg lacks manpower at the moment, and Shiro is really strong now. His powers are as strong as 3 military officers now.

"What the *insert preferred word* are you talking about?! I thought that *insert preferred word*, silver haired, beautiful person is trying to make me survive, and now he's risking my life? Is he crazy?" Shiro yelled at Hyuuga angrily. Hyuuga grins and grabbed Shiro's collar and took him on a hawkzile, ignoring Shiro's protests.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Hohburg Fort, Shiro was brought to a changing room. He was told to change into some Black and White **ARMOR**. Shiro refused, but the military officers told him to at least wear a warmer clothing, since it was snowing right now. Shiro took a thick, black overcoat that had a Barsburg inisignia on it (but it is ot the Barsburg military uniform. It's different) and wore them. Shiro kept a shogun warrior's wakizashi given by Yukikaze as his birthday gift (For those who read the last chapter, it's the wooden box) hidden under his clothes, and took a rapier from a different military officer and wore it at his waist(?). Then he sat down on a bench, waiting for something that even I (the author) didn't know (xD).

A while later, he saw a boy with a braided pink hair. Well, actually Shiro wasn't sure if the person was a boy or a girl. But nevertheless, the child is so cute! The child smiled deeply towards Shiro, and he, despite not knowing the kid, smiled back.

After a while, a military officer went inside the room, and yelled, "Lt. Commander Kuroyuri and Shiro Kurosaki, report to Chief of Staff Ayanami's office, now." Shiro flinched. He looked around, trying to figure out which one is Kuroyuri, when the kid stood up, and walked towards the door. When the kid was about to reach the door, he/she said, "Shiro-kun, you're not going? Ayanami-sama will be furious if you don't report soon! And that wouldn't be my fault! You must take all the risk all by yourself!" Shiro ran towards him/her, still surprised with the fact that he/he is a Lt. Commander.

* * *

"What took you two so long? I've waited for nearly 30 minutes." Ayanami said coldly once both of them reached the office. Kuroyuri looked at Ayanami deeply, and Shiro could tell that they were talking through the link. He had seen this many times with Ayanami, Hyuuga and even Katsuragi and Yukikaze, and surprisingly Shiro sometimes could hear bits of their link-conversation. Right after Shiro decided to try to listen their conversation, Ayanami spoke.

"we are going to join the battle soon. Yukikaze, me, and Shiro will go to the front lines. While Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, and Katsuragi will go support the others. Hyuuga, when it is necessary, go to the front lines. I'm sure that we would need your help, with only a few people in the front lines. Does everybody understand?" He explained. Everyone nodded, except Shiro. All the boy did was saying "huh?" then scratched his head. Ayanami stayed indifferent, but Yukikaze sighed, and Hyuuga laughed.

"Just follow my lead." Ayanami said simply. Shiro nodded. Then they went out of the fort.

* * *

'_Keh.. They are strong.. I wonder if I could beat them.._' Shiro thought as he attacked 2 opponents at once. Ayanami was fighting 5 people at once, while Yukikaze is a little far away. Because of the snowstorm, Shiro could barely see anything 5 meters in front of him. He wasn't even aware that Hyuuga had joined them. He hadn't used his Zaiphon yet, but he's now a little struggling, and the fact that he was losing made him wanted to just attack those pesky little jerks(or at least that's what Shiro said) with his special Zaiphon.

Shiro could use two types of Zaiphon, but not attacking and healing or some sort. He could use 2 different types of Zaiphon, in tems of power. He could use his normal zaiphon(the green and white Zaiphon) and the 'normal' Zaiphon, the one with blue and black color. It can be said, that in maximum power, Shiro's green Zaiphon is stronger than the normal ones, but a little less stronger that Warsfeil Zaiphon.

At the same time, Ayanami had just killed another 20 people. He had spotted Hyuuga who had just killed another opponent, and Shiro who was struggling against his opponents. At first, he had had the thought of helping Shiro, but then he thought that real battle was the best way to improve someone. Ayanami smirked, then tried to find Yukikaze.

* * *

"Che.. You guys must be stupid enough to start a war with us!" Yukikaze said while dodging the opponent's attacks gracefully. Taiga, the opponent, tried to stab Yukikaze, but it's no use. Yukikaze was too fast for him. Yukikaze attacked Taiga. Taiga was wounded, but he wasn't dead. Yukikaze decided to leave him. He looked around to find Shiro and the others.

"I'LL END THIS FREAKING FIGHT YOU MORONS!" Shiro yelled to his opponents. He pulled out his wakizashi, and stabbed the opponents' hearts at the same time. Shiro had few bruises, but that was nothing compared to his scar, which was located on his face, from his right temple until half of his right cheek, and a pretty deep scar too. He sighed, then went to Ayanami's place.

* * *

The four of them were now gathered at one place. They were winning. Kuroyuri and Katsurahad did an awesome job. They managed to eliminate about 500 people, minimal. They were going on ease now. According to Ayanami, it's just going to take some time till the opponent(in this case, Antwort) stops the war and announced the ceasefire. They're relaxing now, as they had defeated three quarters of the opponent. Shiro is bleeding, but it's not very fatal. Since he can't use healing Zaiphon, he was about to go back to the Fort to find someone to heal him. But Ayanami insisted him to stay. The silver haired man then healed the boy. Shiro mumbled a 'thanks' then walked a little further.

He had heard a weird sound since 10 minutes ago, and he had a really bad feeling about it. He decided to find out where the sound came from. The weird sound was like a buzzing, but a little different from a bee's buzz. Besides, he was in the middle of a snowstorm. Could a single bee survive? Instantly he suspected that there's a bomb around there.

"Er.. Ay.." Shiro was about to call Ayanami, but he cut Shiro. "It took you a while to figure that out.." he said. Shiro cursed in his breath. It's pretty unfair for them not to inform Shiro about the bomb. What if he stepped on the bomb and it triggered the bomb to become active? He would die instantly!

* * *

"Hmph.. Stupid, annoying, crazy.." Shiro mumbled. He walked around, trying hard to listen to the voice.

**_CLICK!_**

Shiro's eyes widen. He stayed still, and looked towards Ayanami, Hyuuga, and Yukikaze. "Sir.. I think..."

"Speak louder, Shiro." the sunglasses man cut in.

"**I THINK I JUST STEPPED ON THE BOMB.**"

* * *

**Alright! Finally the first part of the side story is finished!**

**For the first time, I'm going to ask you a question!**

**How will Yukikaze die?**

**Hyuuga: Ok! Now for the interview!**

**Teito: Please welcome... Kuroyuri!**

**Kuroyuri: Ohayou~**

**Shiro: Are you a boy or a girl? Because, you look like a girl, but you also look like a boy...**

**Kuroyuri: Do you want to die?**

**MysteryPT: Please, Kuroyuri-sama, don't do that..**

**Yukikaze: Ayanami-sama wants ALL of you in the meeting room!**

**All: Hai!**

**(Hai is yes in Japanese)**

**Anyway, please answer the question through the review! Thank you very much!**


	11. Bonus Chapter: Yukikaze's death, Part 2

**Hello! This is the second part of the story! Do you like the last chapter? I hope you do, because probably this story is better than the last one? Thanks to Vyrian D, the person whose story I beta, I managed to make a better target for my fanfic(Thank you Vyrian D!) **

**Yukikaze: Wait, what? I will die in this chapter? Noo! Please don't kill me!**

**Shiro: I'm sorry Yukikaze-san, it's inevitable..**

**MysteryPT: Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

"Shiro, you better not move.." Hyuuga said, his tone changed from a really playful voice into a serious voice. Yukikaze nodded. Ayanami walked towards Shiro carefully. When he thought it's quite close, he examined Shiro's surroundings.

"It seems that it is a specially made bomb. It's going to be triggered either when you step on the bomb, like what Shiro did, or when zaiphon is casted on it. It's going to explode when you release the pressure from your leg, or when you stop casting zaiphon on it. either way, there's only 0.001% that you will survive. You better calm down and wait for your death." he said calmly. Shiro jawdropped. _'Heck. I'm not going to die today, not now!' _Shiro tried to make some scenarios, thinking about what to do to survive.

Yukikaze 'guarded' Shiro to make sure that Shiro won't move at all and activate the bomb. Ayanami, Hyuuga, and Yukikaze managed to eliminate everybody in the front line. Without them realizing,mShiro smiled widely behind them.

"I got it!" Shiro suddenly exclaimed. All of the three young members of the Black Hawks looked at him. Shiro smiled happily to them, as if they were talking about History of Barsburg and Shiro had just got the answer. Hyuuga jaw dropped, Ayanami remained his poker face, while Yukikaze looked at Shiro seriously.

"You guys.. Please go away." Shiro said calmly. Hyuuga was about to protest when Yukikaze spat out. "Make me. You telling us to go away is just like suicide, idiot! You wouldn't..." he stopped when Ayanami walked towards Shiro. Yukikaze looked at his superior.

Ayanami spoke calmly, "Is that what you want, Shiro?" Shiro nodded. "Will you survive?" Shiro nodded once again, but a little hesitation filled in his eyes. Ayanami walked back. Yukikaze stared at his superior with awe. Yukikaze and Hyuuga followed Ayanami. Shiro looked scared, but determined to survive. He calmed himself down for a moment, and then casted a shield Zaiphon around him, then jumped as far as he could from the bomb.

**BOOM!**

All of the military officers looked at the source of the explosion. Suddenly, Hyuuga ran towards Shiro's place. Yukikaze followed while shouting "Shiro!" and Ayanami walked behind them. The two subordinates panicked after seeing a black overcoat lying on the ground, lots of snow piling on it. Ayanami looked around, and found a shirt lying near a neat wakizashi. It's pretty obvious that those were Shiro's. Yukikaze started to cry, and Hyuuga frowned. "Shiro, I hope you rest in peace.." Yukikaze mumbled.

* * *

"Hello.. I'm not dead yet! Now can you guys please hand me my things, if you would be so kind?!" Ayanami, Yukikaze, and Hyuuga heard. The voice was really familiar, but it's impossible. Isn't he dead? They looked at the source of the odd voice, and saw a half-naked Shiro. All Shiro wore that time was some trousers. Shiro was shivering. Finally the three of them took Shiro's clothes and wakizashi, and gave them to Shiro. Unfortunately, Shiro's shirt was ripped off. Hyuuga suggested that Shiro should go back to the fort to get some warm clothes, but Shiro smiled and told Hyuuga that it would be ok, then wore his overcoat. Yukikaze smiled, and Ayanami smirked.

"Guys, little help here?" Hyuuga whined. The other opponents had gathered in the front line, surprisingly all of them went after Hyuuga. Shiro laughed, and then helped Hyuuga. He felt really cold, but that's nothing compared to his fear of dying. More and more people approached him, and none of them were there to help him, instead trying to kill him.

"Are you guys kidding me? Why are most of the enemies went after me now? They got tired of Hyuuga?!" Shiro mumbled angrily while killing all of them easily. He finally gathered with the others, even though Yukikaze was still struggling. A moment later, they managed to rest for a moment. A military officer went to their place and gave them some hot chocolate, as well as a new shirt for Shiro to wear.

"Phew.. I'm all worn out! I really hope that the war ends soon. They are also stupid not to call for a cease fire." Yukikaze said. He sounded really tired. Shiro nodded calmly. Ayanami 'Hmph'-ed while Hyuuga grinned. They relaxed for a while.

* * *

Suddenly, Shiro saw a tall figure behind them, wearing a red-blood overcoat. It took a while for him to realize that it was the enemy, and he only managed to shout "WATCH OUT!" but sadly, it wasn't enough. The enemy targeted on Ayanami, but Shiro's sitting the furthest from him. He wouldn't be able to defend Ayanami.

"No!" someone shouted. All of their sight blurred, they couldn't see anything. Shiro's sigh was the one to be cleared first. But even so, Shiro couldn't believe what he saw.

"Yuki!" Ayanami shouted. According to Hyuuga, it's the first time Ayanami showed grief in front of people. Shiro looked at the soulless person. Yukikaze had a rapier stabbing his chest, exactly at his heart. Hyuuga looked at Yukikaze, and almost cried. Shiro's sadness was beyond crying.

* * *

Yukikaz's corpse was brought into the fort, and was buried in the military graveyard. Of course, Ayanami was the one to lead the ceremony. No one except Shiro and the other Black Hawks could figure out that even until that time, Ayanami was still teared apart with Yukikaze's death. No one will know, if he would return normal.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'm done! This part was the most challenging for me! To tell you the truth, I was never good at death scenes and battle scenes, and some other, like romance.. But yeah.. Managed to finish it all.**

**MysteryPT: Please welcome.. Yukikaze!**

**Shiro: Eh? I thought he was dead?**

**MysteryPT: Revive him. *deathglare***

**Shiro: Er.. Right.**

**Yukikaze: Hello!**

**MysteryPT: Do you love Ayanami? In a romantic way?**

**Yukikaze: It's something that only Kami-sama and I know.. I'm sorry..**

**Hyuuga: Please review!**


	12. First Day, First Friends, First Enemies

**HelloHello again! I want to thank (cathrine . angelica . 1) for the multiple reviewing and favorites :3 and also for queen siege for the review \(^O^)/ And the reply for queen siege is...**

**Ayanami: Thanks for your condolences. But I am NOT Yuki's lover. Please understand that, siege-san.  
****Yukikaze: Aww.. Thanks siege-san!  
Teito: I think I will appear in this chapter, or the next one..  
MysteryPT: Alright, queen siege-san!**

**Now here's the next chapter! This is set 3 years later after Yukikaze's death. Or to be said, Shiro's entering the academy now. I managed to update quickly! I hope I could keep the pace(?)**

**Oh anyway.. There will be flashback(s) and it's in italic and underlined.**

**Shiro: We hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hey, look at him! He wears the Military overcoat!"

"He must've been in a war before!"

"That young? Really? I thought he was 13 now? A new student?"

"Then, he must be a slave!"

"No way. Slaves aren't allowed to keep souvenirs!"

"Then he would be a semi-slave!" "Hahaha!"

_'Oh why don't you pesky jerks just shut up. Semi-slave? Geez.. Can't you find a better nickname for me!?' _was what Shiro thought. He accidentally took his old overcoat from the first war he had been into. Shiro had to wear it since it's winter, and his Military Cadet uniform wasn't enough.

He got in his class. He saw his teacher, Lloyd-sensei glaring at him. He wasn't late, nor he didn't do anything wrong. He just couldn't figure out what he did this morning to piss his home room teacher off. Shiro stood there, like a total fool.

"I heard from Miroku-sama that you won't be joining some of the subjects? And it includes mine too! I feel really offended, Shiro-kun!" Lloyd-sensei pouted like a child. Shiro jaw dropped. That's what his sensei was angry about? He sighed, didn't say anything but went straight to his seat. Lloyd sighed, and started the lesson.

* * *

"Hello! My name's Akashi! What's yours?" a redhead asked Shiro. Shiro looked at the boy. His eyes were in different colors. His right eye was red, but his left eye was yellow. Shiro smiled and said, "My name is Shiro. Nice to meet you!" "Wanna have lunch together?" the redhead quickly cut in. Shiro smiled and nodded. _'It seems that there are many different types of people, eh? I thought no one wanted to even talk to me..'_ Shiro thought. He and his new friend walked all the way to the lunchroom.

"Hey you! The one with the black overcoat!"

"Stupid, he's not worthy to be called like that! I told you, he's a semi-slave!"

Shiro let go a grim smile. Akashi looked at the two boys, Shin and Karuto. The redhead didn't understand why they kept on calling his new friend a 'semi-slave'? He ate homemade okonomiyaki quickly. He looked at Shiro who stayed indifferent, and suddenly saw the overcoat, like it wasn't there before. He saw the insignia, the Barsburg insignia. "You joined a war before?" he asked suddenly. Shiro looked at him. He let go a faint smile, then answered a short "Yes." before he continued eating. Akashi looked at Shiro with awe.

* * *

"Tell me what happened in the war!" Akashi said excitedly after they sat at their seats in the class. Shiro smiled, then started telling Akashi all of them.

"Well, after that, we started resting, 'enjoying' the bloody view, when one of the Antwort soldiers came to our place, targeting the most superior between us all, Chief of Staff Ayanami. Since we were all caught off guard, there's no way that we wold be able to react. But.." Shiro stopped. His friend realised that Shiro was shaking. "... Yukikaze.. The Chief of Staff's begleiter.. He jumped in, and.. The rapier.. Stabbed right through his heart.." Shiro finished his really sad story. Akashi looked at Shiro with a worried look.

"I.. I'm sorry... For his death.." Akashi said calmly. Shiro nodded, and calmed down instantly. _'The past is the past. There's nothing I can do about it.' _he thought. Right at that time, his teacher came in.

"It's time for practical skill lesson!" Lloyd said. Shiro smiled wryly. This had to be the only practical skill lesson he had to join.

_"If you could show your skill that could even impress your sensei, you will be freed from practical lessons. Instead, you will be joining some war, if needed. If not, you will join the soldiers train here in Hohburg Fort." Ayanami said. Shiro's eyes sparkled. He had always wanted some new challenges. His photographic memory's ability helped him remember everything he wanted to (he manged to somehow control it). Shiro smiled at Ayanami, and clenched his fists before riding a hawkzile to the academy._

* * *

Shiro grinned at sight of his **WEAK **classmates. He waited silently while playing with his zaiphon. Suddenly, Lloyd-sensei called, "Shiro vs Shin." Shiro smirked evilly. It's time for payback from what Shin did to him. The blonde (Shin) would regret what he said about Shiro. Semi-slave? Stupid.

"Sensei, can we use weapons like swords?" Shin asked before Shiro had a chance to do the same thing. Lloyd-sensei shook his head, much to Shiro's disappointment. Shiro left his wakizashi with Akashi, who admired them, took off his overcoat, and prepared himself. Not like when he was training, this time, he frowned deeply. _'I don't have time for this joke.' _Shiro thought. He couldn't wait to defeat the stupid blonde. He walked back a little, and waited.

Sensei's "Begin." was the only words he heard before he dashed forward.

* * *

**Haha.. I left it in a cliffhanger... At first I expected that this chapter would be longer.. But anyway..**

**2nd Question! Which Zaiphon will Shiro use? The green or blue? **

**Please answer and review, okay!**

**Teito: Hey.. I thought I will appear in this chapter.. Or the next!**

**MysteryPT: I'll delay your appearance :D**

**Teito: Whatever.**


	13. He Had Two Jobs

**Hello again! Phew.. 2 reviews in one day! I must say that I'm delighted! Anyway, answers to the review! For Lucky 8, yes, I am pretty aware of it, and I'm trying to do it the right way. Thank you for pointing that out. And for queen siege, multiple answers :D**

**Ayanami: Yuki's death is just the past. It doesn't matter.  
****Shiro: *blushes* Co.. Complete? What makes you say so?  
********MysteryPT: I do, my good friend. and Ayanami chan, can you be less uptight?  
********Ayanami: Shut up.  
****************Teito: Of course! I will appear in this chapter, FINALLY!**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Shiro smirked, and dashed right to Shin. Shin never did expect it, and was caught off guard. Shiro sent Shin flying with just a single punch. Then Shiro jumped towards Shin and kicked him hard to the ground. Shin was helpless. Fortunately, Lloyd-sensei managed to stop Shiro from flip-kicking Shin.

"Shiro, stop. What if you go against three opponents? Will that satisfy you, and not just 'bully' Shin-kun?" Lloyd said panickly. Shiro smirked even more and nodded. _'Just what I wanted.' _Shiro thought to himself. Lloyd called Karuto and Ao to team up together with Shin, and they all started the fight again.

Ao was actually hesitant, because he started to like Shiro, even though it's still the first day. But he had to give his best too, because of his pride as a strong Zaiphon wielder.

Shiro didn't actually had any problems fighting three people at once. Their level weren't the same as him, who was actually capable of defeating three normally-trained soldiers.

Shin attacked Shiro with a swift kick. But the blondie (?) never knew that he was no match for that awesome boy. Shiro easily dodged that kick, and counterattacked. Ao stood still, trying to study his oppponent's attack pattern, as it was his specialty. Karuto moved forward and tried to punch Shiro, and it hit!

Shiro jumped back for about 4 meters from the other three. He kept on smirking. Shin found that odd, since his best friend had just punched him, and he was sure that Karuto didn't hold back his power.

"You guys thought that you could beat me that easily? Think again!" Shiro said, then dashed towards Karuto first. He attacked Karuto with ease. Karuto was sent flying, and Akashi who was watching only said, "Whoah.. One hit KO!" the others laughed at the redhead's comment.

* * *

Shin was enraged. He did a kamikaze towards Shiro, but they were slow. Shiro barely spent any effort to dodged the attacks. The blonde finally moved back, only for Shiro to push him to the wall. Ao looked at Shiro. He finally took a step forward and dashed towards Shiro. Surprisingly, Ao's speed was almost in par with Shiro's.

"Hm.. Go, Ao-kun, the master of copycat..!" Midori, Ao's friend, said happily. Akashi looked at Midori. Both of them were his friend. Akashi knew, Ao could copy any moves his opponents made, as long as Ao could see it clearly. Akashi smiled.

* * *

"You know what? It's time to end this." Shiro said calmly. With a quick move, he hit all of them with a single but hard punch. All of them got hit, and Shiro won, pretty easily. But Lloyd didn't seem to be impressed. Shiro frowned. He looked at Lloyd and asked, "Lloyd-sensei, am I permitted not to join practical lessons?" Lloyd sighed, and answered, "Come again tomorrow, and I'll see. The Chief is expecting you now." Shiro smiled, took the wakizashi from Akashi while saying "Thank you, Akashi.", took his overcoat and wore it, then hid his wakizashi under the overcoat, and left.

* * *

"Shiro-kun! You're late! You should've arrived 2 minutes ago!" Hyuuga said merrily.

"Well, I think it's ok to be late once, instead of being late EVERYDAY, Hyuuga-san." the boy replied. Hyuuga scoffed. He followed Hyuuga to a room, which was really dark and damp.

"Why am I brought here?" Shiro and another person (which Shiro didn't realise) asked at the same time. Shiro looked at the person. He was a brunette, and a familiar one too!

"Te.. Teito?!"

"Shiro?!"

"Why are you here?!"

"I should ask the same thing!" Teito said with a hoarse voice.

"Hello.. Can you two be quiet? I don't want to ruin your reunion but I have something more important to talk about!" Hyuuga cut in. Both of the boys shut up pretty quickly. "Well.. You only have one thing to do. All you need to do is to kill these prisoners. No exception. Oh, and Chairman Miroku set the time limit. One hour. Enjoy yourselves!" Hyuuga explained briefly. Suddenly Teito had a sour look on his face, and sighed. Hyuuga went out and closed the door. Right at that time, the lights went on, and Shiro could see..

"50 prisoners.. No... Must be more that 70.." Shiro mumbled. Teito sighed once more. "78 prisoners, to be exact. Tell you what, I'll kill 50, and you 28. Deal?" the brunette said. A vein suddenly popped out from Shiro's head. "Are you trying to imply that I am weak? Let me tell you something, mate. I'm not as weak as you see. What if we shared 50-50? Yeah, that would be better!" Shiro yelled. Teito shrugged, mumbled "Whatever." and started executing the prisoners.

* * *

"Whew.. We finished in 30 minutes, eh?" Teito said. Shiro smiled at him, and nodded. A few moments gone in silence, until suddenly Teito said, "Do you still remember, our first encounter? You said 'Tiashe', right? Who is that person? Why did it seem so familiar?" Shiro nodded. "Yes, I still remember about that. In fact, I can't forget about it. You didn't remember about Tiashe? He was the Prince of Raggs, and he looks much like you, so I thought you were him. I think I'm wrong. I'm sorry." he answered.

"Let's go out." "Okay."

* * *

**Okay! It's done! What do you think, guys? And in case you don't know, Ao, Aka(from Akashi) and Midori are color names. Blue, red and green respectively. Their hair were also in the same color. I took this idea from Kuroko no Basuke. The Akashi from my ff is the same from that anime. :)**

**Shiro: Should we do an interview?**

**Teito: This time, we'll ask the readers what do you want to ask the characters in this fanfic?**

**Hyuuga: Er.. Okay..! *eats lollipop***

**Ayanami: *with an OOC voice* Please review! *OOC smile***

**All: *sweatdrops***


	14. In Which Shiro Shows His Zaphon Ability

**Hello again! Thank you for the review from Azhr Kudou R! **

**Shiro: Can we continue the story now?**

**MysteryPT: ... Okay.. Oh, and I apologize that it's short..**

* * *

The next day, Shiro went to the academy with a little bruise from yesterday's execution. His classmates looked at Shiro, wondering what happened to him. Akashi, Ao, and Midori talked to Karuto, beacuse they saw Karuto punch Shiro. But Karuto swore that his power weren't that strong. Akashi wondered what actually happened.

"Morning, Shiro!" Akashi greeted his friend cheerfully. Shiro looked at Akashi and smiled. He pulled his chair, sat down, then replied "Good morning, Akashi-kun." to Akashi. The redhead then commented about Shiro's bruise. The whitehead (?) just smiled. He thought for a while, whether he should tell Akashi or not.

"Well.. I hurt myself yesterday.. You know.." Shiro said awkwardly. That wasn't actually a lie, since it was technically true, but Shiro's movements, heartbeat and sweat could tell that it was a lie. Probably because there's a big secret behind those words. Akashi looked at Shiro suspiciously, then shrugged. A moment later, the teacher came in.

* * *

"Oh! That's the boy who can defeat 3 opponents at once! Can you believe that?!"

"You're lying. There's no way that boy can to such thing."

"Stupid. Don't talk too loud! See, now he's looking at us!"

Shiro glared at two boys that were sitting three meters from him. One of them was Karuto, Shiro could recognize him from his bob hair. The other was someone with a yellow hair, but not blonde, so it wasn't Shin. Akashi looked at the person who was talking with Karuto. He frowned really deeply.

"You know him?"

Those words surprised the redhead. He looked at Shiro, who said that. He nodded slowly. "Kiro.. He's my friend too.." Akashi answered slowly. Shiro looked at the yellowhead (?) for a moment, then continued eating.

* * *

"Ahh, Shiro! I thought that you will skip today's class, considering your disappointment." Lloyd looked at Shiro, clearly relieved. Shiro nodded bluntly. This time, Lloyd decided to test the students' Zaiphon strength. When Lloyd announced this, Shiro was glaring daggers at his annoying sensei. He had to use his blue Zaiphon, considering how freaked out a soldier was when he saw Shiro's green Zaiphon. Sadly, using the blue Zaiphon made Shiro got tired easily, as it needs more concentration than using his initial Zaiphon.

"Karuto, you can't even summon your Zaiphon anytime at your own will?"

"Akashi-kun, your Zaiphon is too unstable."

Other than those comments (and some others), Lloyd didn't say anything. But it was clear to Shiro that his sensei was disappointed. The other students who didn't get commented on by Lloyd smiled happily, except Shin, because his best friend's Zaiphon was exceptionally weak. The last person in line was Shiro. Shiro continued to concentrate before Lloyd suddenly called his name.

Shiro exhaled, then closed his eyes slowly. A few drops of sweat ran through his cheek down to his neck. His surrounding suddenly felt hot to him. He really wanted open his eyes, and at least wipe his sweat. But he couldn't. He only needed to cast a good Zaiphon, then it's all done. He braced himself for the worst case-his green Zaiphon appeared, and his friends' shock-and casted a Zaiphon.

"Wow!"

"I'm really far from that boy's Zaiphon, but it felt soft!"

"I thought that was impossible?"

Shiro ignored the comments from the other students, and looked at Lloyd. Shiro only cared about the sensei's comments. He looked at his sensei, who remained his curious look.

"Perfect score! However, you must cast your zaiphon quickly, or you'll lose fast." Lloyd said all of a sudden. Shiro looked at Lloyd with puppy eyes. He hoped to amaze his sensei enough to make Lloyd permitted him to be with cadets at Hohburg Fort during the Practical lessons. But probably he hadn't done it yet, as the said teacher didn't seem satisfied.

"Can you come here again after school? I have something to talk about. If it's a 'good' talk, then you may be excused from my lessons. If not, well.." Lloyd whispered to Shiro quickly. Shiro looked at his sensei._'__Talk?' _he thought. But he nodded nonetheless, then joined Akashi, Ao and Midori together with a yelow haired boy.

"My name is Kiro, nice to meet you!" the yellow haired boy said. Shiro smiled and nodded, then mumbled "Shiro. Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Seems that you brought a friend." Lloyd said calmly. Shiro looked behind him. Akashi was there. Shiro mumbled "Akashi.. Why did you follow me?" then said "Yeah, sensei." out loud.

"Let's have a duel. No limit of weapons."

"Just as I thought! Sensei, please don't hold back."

"Well.. Why should I?" the sensei said while dashing towards his student.

* * *

**Finally! Done again! I apologize for the lateness, my modem is 0KB of quota already, and I'm craving for wifi.. Yeah, that and the fact that Kuroko no Basuke just became one of my favorite anime! And Fairy Tail updated 3 chapters at once!**

**Oh yeah, Kiro's hair is literally yellow****, not blond as in yellow+brown+silver, that's why I made it YELLOW. **

**Shiro: Please review!**


	15. vs Lloyd-sensei

**Hello again! Thank you cathrine . angelica . 1 for the review! And do you know that... Oh wait, it's a spoiler for the next.. 2 chapters of the canon story.. Anyway.. back to the story!**

* * *

"Well.. Why not?" the sensei said, full of confidence.

Shiro started attacking with a quick jab, thinking that he must have the upperhand in the beginning of the battle. But Lloyd was really fast, and the sensei managed to grab Shiro's hand. Shiro panicked, he was shaking a little. Academy Teachers were just about two ranks above Cadets, but the difference in their strength were huge! Shiro tried to pull back his hand, but it resulted to nothing.

Lloyd quickly threw Shiro above. Shiro grabbed a branch from the nearest tree and hung there. This time, he needed to use a cautious approach. One more mistake like that, and Shiro's toasted! Lloyd casted a zaiphon and attacked Shiro. The boy managed to cast a blue zaiphon shield in time, protecting him from harm.

Lloyd smiled in a crazy way. In Akashi's sight, the teacher looked more like a psycho rather than a normal teacher. Akashi was amazed with their speed. Shiro looked like he was flying, just like Lloyd. Lloyd had taken off his white overcoat which identified his 'Academy Teacher' occupation, revealing a normal rapier which all Military Officers used, except if they had other weapons, like Hyuuga and his katana. Even though many didn't realise, Ayanami's rapier was also modified. In the other hand, Shiro wore his black overcoat.

(flashback)  
_**"Shiro, may I ask you something?"**_  
_**"Well, you just asked me a question, but you can ask another question, Akashi-kun."**_  
_**Akashi looked at his friend. The boy sitting in front of him had at least two different personalities, he thought. One is the 'kind' Shiro, which the boy always showed to his friends. The other was the 'ruthless' Shiro which he showed everytime he fought, Akashi thought.**_

_**"So, are you going to ask something or what?" Shiro's voice startled Akashi. Akashi nodded and asked "What's with your overcoat? Why did you have it? Why are you called a semi-slave?" without even a single doubt. Shiro looked at his redhead friend, and sighed. "I can't answer the second and third question now, I promise that I'll tell you soon. But the overcoat? I got this from a war. And everytime I wear this during battle, it means I'm serious, well.. At least I use a minimum of 60% of my power. When I'm not in a battle, it's either because I'm cold, or I'm wearing it as a symbol of pride." Shiro answered. Akashi nodded.  
**_(flashback end)

_'I see.. So Shiro is serious.. And yet.. Lloyd-sensei seems to have the upper hand. I wonder if Shiro will be able to win. But they haven't even used their blades yet. This could be an interesting fight.. They..'_ "Watchout Akashi!"

Shiro quickly grabbed Akashi's hand and pulled the redhead further. Akashi looked at the grounds he was standing at had a hole, a big one. Akashi sweatdropped. If Shiro hadn't helped him, he would be injured. "Akashi, are you okay?" Shiro asked, panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." he continued quickly while dodging Lloyd's attacks at the same time. Akashi nodded. "I'm okay, don't worry." the redhead answered.

"This will be my last attack, I tell you!" the teacher declared. He quickly dashed towards Shiro, and quickly casted a zaiphon, a strong one, Akashi noted. Shiro had no time to dodge it. He covered his face with his two hands. But fortunately, Lloyd only pushed Shiro down, then put his knees on Shiro's thigh, making him unable to move.

"Let.. Go!" Shiro struggled to break free from the now-psychotic teacher. Lloyd smirked at Shiro's struggle, and he unsheathed his rapier. He aimed it at Shiro, who was placing his right hand around his abdomen. _'Pained, I think,' _the teacher thought. He didn't hesitate at all, giving the boy no mercy. Lloyd aimed Shiro's neck, and stabbed hard.

"Shiro!" Akashi's voice was blurred, due to the redhead's shock. The teacher smiled maniaclly. But the smile quickly faded when he saw a wakizashi in front of him.

"Surprised? I still have some tricks up my sleeve. I bet you disn't see that coming." Shiro smiled proudly.

(flashback)  
_**Lloyd targeted the boy's neck. He was certain that the boy would have nothing to protect himself. The shock just now certainly made Shiro couldn't cast a Zaiphon. Technically, he could cast an unstable Zaiphon**__**, b**_**_ut an unstable Zaiphon is a weak Zaiphon. Lloyd stabbed the boy's neck quickly._**

**_Shiro had not put his hands on his abdomen for no reason. He pulled his hidden wakizashi quickly and parried with the rapier._**  
(flashback end)

"And I'm going to tell you just once, sensei. Let go, free me from this *insert preferred word* state, or else." Shiro said flatly. Lloyd pretended not to hear the boy's words, and pressed his knees harder. Shiro gasped in pain, but that didn't actually matter. Shiro slashed Lloyd's legs, making Lloyd had to dodge and free Shiro at the same time.

* * *

"Whoa, hey, look!"

"I saw them fighting around 3 hours ago, and they're not done yet!"

"Isn't that Lloyd-sensei and.. Shiro-kun?"

"Yeah, and I saw Akashi-kun watching them fight too. But I saw him gone already.. A few minutes ago, and now there he is, watching them fight again, this time with Ao-kun and Kiro-kun!"

"I passed by him just now, and I heard him mumbled about 'taking a bath quickly' and 'an awesome fight' or so."

"Whoa..!"

A few students started to gather at the third floor, near a window that could give them a direct view to the place where Shiro and Lloyd were fighting. They were talking really loud, and more and more students joined them to check out what was happening.

"What are you guys talking about?" a deep, playful voice sounded. The students literally jumped due to their shock. One of them, Midori, looked at the source of that not-so-matching voice(Come on, is it even a good combination, deep and playful voice?).

"Ah.. Lieutenant Major Hyuuga!" Midori quickly recognized the sunglasses man. Hyuuga smiled, and asked the now-saluting students, "So, what are you guys talking about?" Midori, the only student who wasn't *really* scared to talk to the warsfeil, started explaining.

"Ooh.. I see..." Hyuuga said while jumping down from the window, heading towards Shiro, Lloyd, and the three spectators.

* * *

"Give up. You are not capable to fight me, you are too weak!" Lloyd said teasingly. Shiro's wakizashi was on the ground already, meaning that Shiro didn't have any other weapon other than his fists and his Zaiphon. Even Shiro had shown his green Zaiphon, and beared with the three spectator's gasp. Fortunately no one other than those four people saw that.

"Well.. Sadly, not.." Shiro said slowly. He was pretty tired because of the non-stop three hours fight. He suddenly pulled a katana out of nowhere, and slashed it towards Lloyd. Lloyd was also a little tired, but he was bleeding. Lloyd jumped backwards, and bumped..

"Ouch ouch ouch.." the same playful voice whined. Lloyd looked at the Lieutenant Major. He quickly apologized and moved away, passing Shiro, and said "You don't have to join any practical lessons anymore. You're free to go." then went to the infirmary, accompanied by Ao and Kiro. Shiro eyed Hyuuga for quite a while.

"So, why are you here, Hyuuga-san?" he said without any salute. Akashi and the other students from the third floor looked at Shiro, surprised.

_'He's doomed.'_ everybody thought.

"Ah.. You didn't show up two hours ago, so Teito ended up doing some 'chores' for you. And I'm here to take my katana back. You told me you're going to return it to me today, right?" the man answered. Shiro sheathed the katana and gave it to Hyuuga, then he saluted hesitantly.

"Aya-tan's expecting you tomorrow, can you come?"

"You think?"

"Well, I don't know!"

"He will punish me if I didn't show up, idiot.."

"Hey.. Is that how you treat your superior?" Hyuuga asked calmly. It's a sign that Hyuuga wasn't angry. Shiro smiled.

"I do that only to you. I'm sure that I would end up whipped if I did that to him."

* * *

**There! The next chapter! ^.^ Can you all readers do two things for me?**

**Please answer my poll in my profile, and please answer this: Do you want me to make more chapters on Shiro's school life before the test(the one like Teito's)?**

**Oh yeah.. Please review!**


	16. Meeting and Kioku

**Okay, for anyone who bothered to check all the reviews, the review which I post was from my friend, she forgot to logout -_- anyway, thank you, Guest! Since no one answered my question, I'll continue with his Academy life ._.v**

* * *

Shiro kept his books inside his locker, and left after getting permission from Lloyd and saying goodbye to Akashi, Ao, Midori, and Kiro (the only friends he had until now). The teacher seemed to be tired and exhausted after yesterday's sparring. Shiro wondered, what did the teacher do rather than sleeping yesterday, because he saw those heavy eyes Lloyd got.

"Now, where's the way to the Fly-Zone again?" Shiro spoke to himself. Of course he didn't actually forget, since he had a photographic memory. He walked through the fifth floor, and entered the Fly-Zone, where the Hawkziles and Ribidziles were kept at. He looked at one officer who would instantly recognize him and put him on his usual Hawkzile, but he was nowhere to be seen. So finally Shiro decided to find a random officer.

"Er.. Excuse me?" Shiro said to a tall, muscular man. The said man looked back at Shiro, then suddenly yelled "A student skipping class!" Shiro got annoyed and yelled back at the officer "If I were to skip class, I wouldn't just show up like this! I would hide.. **Idiot**." (the bold means it's in Raggs language) the man glared to Shiro, but finally said, with a softer voice "What can I help you, cadet?" "I need a hawkzile to the Hohburg Fort, can I borrow one?" Shiro quickly answered, urgency was all in his voice.

The man smiled and said "Well, I will have to look at your pass!" Shiro put his hands in his pockets, but he couldn't find the pass. He looked everywhere, his overcoat, pockets, and a hidden pocket too! But the pass was..

"*insert preferred word*, I left it in my locker! Sir, can you wait for me to.. Uhm.. Get my pass?"

"Well, be quick, because there's only one hawkzile left."

* * *

"Sorry, cadet. The last hawkzile was just used by a begleiter. Too bad.."

"What? So, there are no hawkziles available anymore?" Shiro said in disbelief. Curse that begleiter. If he would ever see that exact man who stole the last hawkzile, he would kill him! Well, that's not going to happen if Shiro died first, he's already late!

"No, there are no more hawkziles available." the man answered.

"So, how does the begleiter look like?"

"Well, he's a blond, has honey-colored eyes, and he's around 10 centimeters taller than you.."

Shiro suddenly jumped down, and traveled with his zaiphon.

* * *

"You're late." a certain general said. He deathglared a certain boy. Shiro knew that it was suicidal if he just smiled and nodded, so he remained saluting.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"Enough. We don't have much time. I'll deal with you soon." Ayanami said. Shiro gasped.

"Aya-tan, can we go now?" Hyuuga, who was behind Ayanami for quite a while, said. Shiro could see Kuroyuri and Katsuragi, also Haruse, Kuroyuri's begleiter. Shiro smiled happily at them.

"I want you to meet someone, Shiro-kun!" Kuroyuri suddenly burst out. Shiro looked at Kuroyuri, who was just a little shorter than him. "Yes, Kuroyuri-san?" Shiro said, smiling at the boy (Made Kuroyuri a boy, please no comment). Kuroyuri pulled a hand behind Hyuuga, which Shiro had just realised.

The new member of the infamous Black Hawks was... Cute, it could be said. He had honey eyes and he was a blonde. He was also a little taller than Shiro...

WAIT

"Did you come here, just now? And with a Hawkzile?" Shiro asked. The new member looked at Shiro, and answered, "Yes, how did you know?"

**"*insert preferred word* you! You make me arrive late! Why are you so cruel?! *insert preferred word* *insert preferred word* *insert preferred word*! ARGHHH!" **Shiro shouted, all in Raggs language, so that the members of the Black Hawks wouldn't understand. But sadly, he had forgotten a certain general who was in front of him.

"Enough, boy." Ayanami said, while gesturing all of them to follow him.

* * *

"Wow.. I wonder what Shiro-kun said.." Kuroyuri started the conversation. He was sitting together with Hyuuga, Haruse, Katsuragi, and the new member. "What do you think, Konatsu?" The blonde called Konatsu smiled nervously. "I.. I don't know. But.. But.. I think he's angry.." he said, feeling really awkward. "Did you see Aya-tan's look just now? He looked like he was about to devour Shiro-kun right at the spot!" "Yeah.. it's true.. Ayanami-sama did seemed mad.." Hyuuga and Katsuragi said.

_-Meanwhile..-_

It has been 10 minutes of silence. Both of them didn't say anything. One of them was too scared to talk, and the other was too angry to. Shiro just remembered that Ayanami could speak Raggs, so he must've understood what Shiro said. Sitting in a room in a Ribidzile in front of Ayanami wasn't actually something he wanted to do at that time. He wanted to kill a certain blonde, or at least still at school, practicing some stupid things. It was really awkward to be here.

"Did you realize that you were late, and that you shouted at Lieutenant Major Hyuuga's begleiter in front of all of the Black Hawks?" Ayanami finally said, after being able to control his anger. Shiro forced a 'Yes' out of his throat. Ayanami deathglared Shiro. Shiro looked at his shoes, embarrassed.

_"Father, this old loner! Strangely, I like him!" _

Those words rang in his mind just like that. Shiro looked around. _'What was that?' _Shiro thought. He looked that Ayanami who was eyeing at everything Shiro did.

_"Verloren.." _

_'Heck, what was that? Where did that voice come from?'_

He didn't realize that he was saying 'Verloren' out loud.

* * *

**Okay.. It was a freaky cliffhanger, wasn't it? Well, maybe not.. Anyway, reviews please..**


	17. NOTICE!

**_Hello again, and sorry for those who thought that this will be the next update.._**

**_Anyway, I'm just here for some notice and announcement (?)_**

**_So yeah.. During last month until today, I updated quite a lot, no?_**

**_Well now I'm here to apologize that I won't be updating quickly until December, and probably I'll update once every two weeks, but I'll try once a week (If possible, twice a week.)_**

**_Anyway, I decided to look for a beta to make my story better.. It's awkward but whatever ;P If you want to apply for it, please do PM me, ok?_**

**_Anyway, for those who are Muslims, it's Ramadhan right? So SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, or HAPPY FASTING :3_**

**_For those who aren't Muslims, please don't disturb their fasting by eating ice cream in front of them, yeah? Trust me, it's bad. VERY BAD_**

**_Alright, thanks for reading this note, please anybody, can you apply the beta post? (?)_**

**_Oh, one more thing! Shiro's drawing is done! Three cheers for Azhr Kudou R!_**


	18. Trapped

**Hello again! Thanks for the review from carmen crescent and queen siege! Here's my reply to you**

**Queen siege: Please, take a look in this chapter..**

**Alright, let's continue the story!**

* * *

_"Verloren.."_

"What did you say?" Ayanami asked suspiciously. Shiro shook his head. "Huh?" the boy said, clueless. "You said 'Verloren'." Ayanami stated flatly. "Where did you hear that name before?" he continued. Shiro panicked. This time, he must lie. He felt that this must be kept a secret.

"I.. I.. I read it in the, uh.. Library.. The Academy's library.." he answered, thinking about the first room he thought of. Ayanami nodded. "I see, but when did you have the time to go to the library? I thought yesterday you were fighting your sensei after school, and two days ago you went with me?" Ayanami said, sensing a lie. "Well, I snuck to the library at night.." Shiro lied again. _'Oh, I'm so punished. Sneaking? Why didn't I come up with a better excuse?!'_ Ayanami almost snapped. "Oh, so you started your school with breaking rules? Is there anything illegal you did too? Selling drugs?" he said. Shiro stood up, not embarrassed nor scared, his anger defeated the other feelings. "I AM NOT SELLING DRUGS!" then he left.

* * *

"Hee? You are okay? Aya-tan didn't do anything to you? How lucky!" Hyuuga exclaimed. Shiro mumbled 'shut up' to Hyuuga, then sat beside Konatsu.

"Konatsu-san, I'm sorry that I got mad at you.. I know that you didn't do that on purpose.." Shiro said to Konatsu, forgetting the fact that Konatsu didn't even understand Raggs. "Ahh.. So that was what you said?" Konatsu said innocently. Shiro facepalmed.

(Flashback)

**"I want you to apologize to Konatsu, tell him exactly what you said, and take all responsibility. You have a photographic memory, right? It won't be difficult for you to explain everything briefly. Understand?" Ayanami said right after they entered the room. Shiro nodded, then it turned into total silence.**

(flashback end)

Shiro explained everything, all he said, and the reason why he was mad with Konatsu in five minutes. Hyuuga looked at Shiro, Konatsu jawdropped, while Kuroyuri and Haruse slept together.

"Wait, so you were the person who needed the hawkzile? Yeah, that man told me about you, in a rush, but I insisted since I was in a hurry." Konatsu said. Shiro nodded.

* * *

_'Verloren? Why did that boy talk about the past me? Does the library even has a book that mentioned 'Verloren'? Hmm..' _Ayanami thought while walking to the main deck where his subordinates and Shiro were at.

"Er.. Sir? What exactly are we going to do?" Shiro approached Ayanami right after Ayanami arrived. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it.. Aya-tan hadn't even told us yet!" Hyuuga said cheerfully. Ayanami answered briefly. "We are going to the Fifth District to control some chaos there.." Konatsu cut their conversation. "But I thought usually there's a special unit to control chaos?" he said. Haruse agreed. "I don't know. But it's a command from Miroku-sama, so we must obey." Ayanami answered.

_'Why did he.. Is he.. No.. No way, that's impossible. But his Zaiphon..' _Ayanami was once again lost in his own minds. His subordinates looked at him, worried.

"What happened to Ayanami-sama?" Kuroyuri asked innocently. "I don't know.." Hyuuga answered. Shiro decided not to join their conversation, and read a book.

"Oh, have Aya-tan told you, Teito Klein will be joining us?" Hyuuga asked. Shiro's eyes sparkled. "Really?!" he asked in excitement. Hyuuga nodded sheepishly. Konatsu looked at his Major. "Major Hyuuga.. Teito Klein is just a mere slave. What does Shiro-kun expect from him? Are they blood related?" he said, confused. "They both have a weird connection. Shiro-kun once told me, it has something to do with their past." Kuroyuri said, yawning.

* * *

"Wow! Fifth District is huge!" Shiro said, excited. Hyuuga smiled, while Ayanami kept on looking at the skies, as if expecting rain. Konatsu looked at Haruse and Kuroyuri who were buying some cupcakes.

"Shiro-kun!" suddenly Shiro heard. He looked beside him. "Teito-kun!" Shiro answered cheerfully. Teito wore more casual clothes than usual, he wore a red shirt and a pair of khakis. Beneath the shirt, Shiro could see a pair of odd looking swords were hidden. Ayanami began to walk to east. Everyone followed, Shiro and Teito behind, chatting.

* * *

"Wow.. This place is.. Trashed.." Shiro mumbled. The post is all wrecked. It seemed like it was..

"Bombed.. There are some remains of bomb shells. I wonder what happened?" Teito said after looking under some ruins. Kuroyuri walked carefully, trying not to step on any ruin. Haruse smiled while following Kuroyuri. On the other side, Hyuuga and Konatsu had their katanas unsheathed, as if preparing for any attack. While Ayanami... "Lost in his thoughts... again." Hyuuga said.

"This place.. It's being purified right now.." Shiro said with his eyes closed. Kuroyuri, who heard that, looked at Shiro with disbelief. He tried to cast his Warsfeil Zaiphon, but it's o use, he can't cast his strong but tainted Zaiphon. "Worry not, you will be able to use your Zaiphon soon. Just wait for a moment." Shiro said as he opened his eyes.

"I think.. something's wrong." Teito said. "Yeah, the door's locked, I guess.. I can't open the door, and I also can't destroy it.." Hyuuga said, and this time he was serious. "We're locked in here?" Haruse said, a little panic.

_**"YES, I LOCKED ALL OF YOU HERE, TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU, BARSBURG SOLDIERS." a weird voice sounded.**_

* * *

**Hello! Here's the end of the chapter.. I'm sorry that it's short.. Anyway.. Is Ayanami dense? Yeah, whatever, I'll make him dense.. Oh yeah, please review!**


	19. The Third

**Hello again! I'm so glad that ere are still some people reading this fanfic even though more and more minor and major OCs, and it's getting OOC. And I shall warn you, this chapter will be much more awful since I just made the whole thing up. So yeah, can you see that back button above your browser? Press that if you don't like more OC and OOCs. Anyway, I'm looking for a beta. So yeah, if you want to be one (?) anyway, thank you for the new review and follow!**

* * *

"Yes, I am the one who trapped you all." a slightly girlish voice sounded.

Shiro looked around and saw Teito with red eyes, but it wasn't him talking. He saw the Black Hawks too, but it weren't them either.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? I thought that you were sealed?" this time it was Teito, or to be exact, a red eyed Teito. Suddenly, a girl with gray eyes and pale skin appeared from the corner of the room. "Archangel Mikhail-chan, you were sealed in a Raggs' noble, right? Why is your host here with The Barsburg's dogs?" the girl asked mockingly. The red eyed Teito, or Mikhail (so 'Gabriel' said) grumbled. The Black Hawks (don't forget them!) were still trying to open the sealed door. Gabriel smirked at Shiro, approached him and said calmly and respectfully, "My Lady, please don't keep The Chief of Heaven waiting." Shiro, who didn't understand what Gabriel was talking about, and the fact that he was Eve, looked confused. Gabriel walked towards The Black Hawks without even the slightest fear. "Human and Warsfeils! Bow before me, The Great Archangel Gabriel, the mightiest archangel of the three!" Gabriel said. Konatsu had unsheathed his katana, ready to slash Gabriel to pieces, but instead he asked. "Who the *insert preferred word* are you?" Gabriel frowned, but then smirked. "Manners, manners, human! I am an Archangel, given an order to find Lady Eve and Verloren, and I guess I just hit the jackpot!" suddenly he stopped. He looked at Mikhail.

"... I am also delighted that Mikhail-chan is here to witness my victory! The end of my mission!" Gabriel finally ended. Shiro and Teito (already back to normal) were now at the other side of the building, examining the places. "Oi, oi! Mikhail-chan, come and witness my awesome victory!" Gabriel said, unsatisfied with Mikhail, his so-called friend not witnessing his glory day given by the holy Chief of Heaven!

"It seems that the people here managed to escape right before the chaos begun. Judging from the number of the burnt hawkziles in the parking lot outside, probably the chaos was started by the rebels in the military itself." Shiro explained to Teito, who was around six meters away from him, checking something there. "Yes, some long-ranged weapons disappeared too! And there are not any spears around here, but small weapons like throwing daggers and throwing picks were left untouched. Seven boxes of medical kits were also gone. Some well preserved food disappeared, and I think they stole some daily equipments like soap and toothbrush, so I think they were hiding around here somewhere.." Teito said. He had just returned from the weaponry. The duo were busy with their initial mission, not caring about Gabriel. Gabriel and the Black Hawks sweatdropped.

"Well guys, we're kinda in the middle of something.. And we thought you guys would kindly help us fight this weird, freaking girl.. Or boy.." Hyuuga said, looking at Shiro and Teito. Shiro pretended not to listen to what Hyuuga was talking about, since he didn't want to bother himself with these sort of things. But Teito came forward, now in Mikhail mode again. "Gabriel, you're a nuisance, you know?" Gabriel smirked and muttered "Whatever." Hyuuga looked at Shiro, who was also looking at Hyuuga. Hyuuga put a really convincing puppy eyes that made Shiro sighed. He walked towards Gabriel, and without Gabriel knowing, Shiro used his green zaiphon to land a one hit KO ro Gabriel.

"That was totally wicked.."

"He's out with just one hit.." The Black Hawks sweatdropped.

"Mikhail, how do we destroy this?" Shiro asked Mikhail, pointing at the door. Mikhail shrugged. "All I know is only Chief of Heaven can destroy Gabriel's zaiphon lock, his signature move. But Verloren and I could destroy this too.." Mikhail said.

"But it's too bad that both of us are in a mere human, making us unable to use our full power, is that what you wanted to say, Mikhail?" Ayanami said. Konatsu frowned. "Great, now what should we do?" Kuroyuri said.

"But there is ONE more person.." Mikhail said.

"No, she is.." Ayanami said, not believing what Mikhail had just said.

"She's here, and available with full power." Mikhail said, pointing at one exact person.

"NO WAY!" everyone said in unison.

* * *

**Whew, done! Sorry for the late update, I got lazy.. Hehee.. Don't forget to review! And the interview!**

**Shiro: Today's interviewee is.. Konatsu?**

**Konatsu: Hello!**

**Teito: Why are you Hyuuga-san's begleiter? He is too lazy and he will throw all his paperworks to you!**

**Konatsu: Well actually that's canon. So you must ask the authors.. If I'm not wrong.. It's Amemiya-sensei?**

**Shiro: alright..**


	20. Truth and Memory Erasing

**Hello, welcome again to my next chapter! I hope you're still going to read this even though I'm in Semi-Hiatus.. Thank you for the review too! Let's go back to the story..**

* * *

"Shiro-kun? Are you sure?" Hyuuga asked.

"Unbelievable." Haruse mumbled.

"He is Eve?" Ayanami said in disbelief

"Well, but that's true. I fought Lady Eve once around three, four years ago." Mikhail said, much to The Black Hawks' shock. "Wait.. So the reason Teito-kun was hurt by Shiro-kun was because.." Hyuuga said, finally showing his intelligence. All of them looked at Shiro, whose eyes suddenly became golden for the second time of his life.

"It felt like decades since the last time I was awaken. Being in a human body, especially a boy's body, wasn't actually a good idea.. But whatever, father sent me to this body anyway." Golden eyed Shiro said in a much more feminine voice. Ayanami's eyes widen. "E..ve.." Ayanami said slowly. "How are you, Verloren-chan?" Eve asked playfully. 'Verloren.. Chan..?' The Black Hawks plus Mikhail thought. All of them sweatdropped. "Eve hime-sama, can you please destroy this *insert preferred word* door which was guarded by this *insert preferred word* Zaiphon made by the freaking idiot Gabriel?" Hyuuga asked, cursing as much as he could. "And why do you think I should help you guys?" Eve asked, smiling. "Because if you don't help us, Eve, you're going to be trapped in here too!" Ayanami said in a much softer voice. "Well, good point, Verloren-chan!" Eve grinned. "Can you please not call me that?" Ayanami asked with a flat tone. "Alright, Verloren-kun!" Eve said cheerfully. Ayanami facepalmed, but didn't say anything anymore.

"Yes! We're free!" Konatsu shouted happily while running outside, just to find out that Haruse and Kuroyuri who went out first were knocked out. Right after that, Konatsu fainted. "Nice sleeping powder!" Mikhail said. Eve grinned. "I've knocked out the katana wielder!" she exclaimed. "Eve.. Why are you doing this?" Ayanami asked in disbelief. "Gomen ne, Verloren-kun.. I don't want all of you to know the truth before the right time comes." Eve said while punching Ayanami right at the gut, making him faint.

"Memory erasing.. Er, Mikhail-kun, can you do that?" Eve asked. Mikhail grinned. "Of course I can do it, My Lady.." he answered calmly. Then both of them erased all memories about Archangel Mikhail, Eve hime-sama, and Archangel Gabriel from all members of The Black Hawks. "Oh yeah, Mikhail-kun.. Please protect your new master, Teito-kun. I sense that he would be in a big trouble.. More than you and him coule even handle." Eve suddenly said. "He's a good boy, and.. He's so pure despite him killing many people in such a young age." Mikhail smirked. "Don't worry, Eve hime-sama. I swear to The Chief of Heaven that I will protect Aruji with my life." he said. Eve nodded. "Yes, I trust that you'll do that. Thank you, Mikhail-kun." Mikhail bowed.

Four years later, Teito Attacked The Chief of Staff Ayanami and ran away to the Seventh District.

* * *

"Alright! This Ribidzile is ready to go!"

"Doumo, Shiro-kun."

"No problem, Akashi-kun. Oh, and has Ao found the hawkzile Teito's friend stole? He already started searching since Tuesday!"

"Nope, and he even searched at night!"

Shiro and Akashi managed to pass the exam in flying colours and were assigned to the most popular unit of all, The Fly Zone unit. Ao almost didn't get to The Fly Zone unit, but thankfully he did. Unfortunately, Kiro and Midori barely didn't pass the exam and only assigned at Platoons at The Fourth Division. But in Kiro's case, he was considered being a teacher as his scores were good, except his Fighting skills that ruined it all.

"Alright, I'm going to go find it. I'll probably go through The Third District, so I'll get some honey pies, okay?" Shiro asked his best friend. "Oh yeah, and please prepare my favorite Hawkzile, I know it's unused for now, so don't even try to trick me." he continued. Akashi nodded. "Alright!" while Shiro quickly ran to his room and took a navy-blue coat. He returned about five minutes later. "There's your Hawkzile!" Shiro quickly jumped in while pocketing a few yuus. "See ya, Akashi-kun!" he shouted while heading quickly towards The Seventh District.

* * *

"I found it! Please tell Ao-kun, alright?" Shiro said through the transceiver. He grinned as he heard Ao grumble through the transceiver. "Quickly come back, Shiro-kun. Two Military Officers need a hawkzile, and we got none at the moment." Akashi said calmly. Shiro answered "Okay." shortly then returned to the Fort.

"Welcome back Shiro-kun. I'll have the Reconnaissance unit to retrieve it. Anyway, ten minutes ago a Lt. Major came here looking for you. I said that you're still doing your job, but he insisted to meet you. He said that he will meet you at the Fourth floor, West. And he expects to meet you in.. 10 more minutes.. Is that.." "*insert preferred word* you Akashi-kun! That's the other side of the Fort! That's Hyuuga for sure! I can't be late even for a second!" Shiro yelled in panic while taking off his coat, causing almost everybody to look at him. "Well.. You have an excuse, right?" Akashi said, nervous. "Excuses won't be accepted if we're talking about 'him', you know?!" Shiro answered, then he ran as quickly as he could to the other side of the Fort, hoping that he won't be late.

* * *

"You're ten minutes late."

"I'm sorry.. I.." Shiro stopped when lavender eyes pierced right into him. Being in The Black Hawks' office was always been this bad, especially in Shiro's case, late. Shiro stood calmly, but he could feel the tension, the killing intent.

Hyuuga who stood behing Ayanami walked towards Shiro and said "Congratula.." "Shut up, Hyuuga." Ayanami suddenly cut in, making Shiro confused. "Lt. Major Hyuuga, are you about to say 'congratulations'? Why? What is happening?" Shiro asked. Hyuuga gulped. "Well, you see, Aya-tan got a new begleiter, and a new member of The Black Hawks! Ah, wait.. It's the other way around.. Aya-tan got a new member who will also be his begleiter!" Hyuuga answered. Shiro didn't seem convinced, because he asked "Is that true?" to Ayanami. "Yes, it is.. Chairman Miroku assigned a certain someone to be my begleiter. And that certain person is.. You, Shiro Kurosaki." Ayanami said calmly. Shiro looked at Ayanami. "Alright, if that is what The Chairman wants. he answered.

"You'll be working with us starting next month. And tonight you'll be attending a strategy meeting at the sixth floor, east. Chairman Miroku wanted to introduce the mastermind behind the Rebel War four years ago, understood?" Ayanami said quickly. _'Rebel war..' _those words reminded Shiro of a certain memory in the past.

* * *

**Phew, done! I hope you like this story, and the next chapter will be in the form of a flashback!**

**Shiro: Please review!**


	21. Strategy

**Alright! Time for the next chapter! Anyway, the reply to Queen siege's review!**

**Queen siege: Don't forget, Eve and Mikhail erased Ayanami's memory about it, but don't worry, Ayanami will finally know who is Eve.. And I'm now not on semi-hiatus anymore since I finished all the work!**

**Anyway, back to the story. Don't forget, this is all a flashback!**

* * *

_**Shiro's PoV**_

*insert preferred word* that Lloyd-sensei! He just asked me to grab a random file out of the blue, and now I ended up at the Hohburg Fort. Now I've been running for half an hour to the Fly Zone at the seventh floor

I stopped in front of a random door at the second floor. I was too tired running here and there, being given random directions. One *insert preferred word* begleiter even gave me a direction to a toilet! I leaned on the door, and suddenly I could hear some voices.

"According to those two boys and the reconnaissance unit, there are about 800 rebels."

"It's too bad that we can only send two small platoons since the other platoons were all focusing on a totally different war."

"Planning the whole thing will be absolutely unuseful now, since our enemy was one of us, I think."

"Ayanami-kun, do you really think so?"

"I agree, there are only two choices now. Either we find a new person to make the strategy so that the rebels don't understand the person's pattern, or we use normal plans. What do you think?" I recognised Wakaba Oak's voice. Right after I thought about it, I could only hear whispers. Curious, I stuck my ears to the door. But just a moment after that, the room was all silent. Suddenly, the door opened and I fell head first! (or ear first, if that counts.)

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I could hear a cold voice asked. I shivered a little, stood up, and saluted all the people in the room, but didn't dare to look above me. Instead, I looked at my shoes. "I repeat, what are you doing here, cadet?" the same cold voice asked one more time. I gulped, then looked above me. _'Why must I meet him every time, everywhere?' _I thought, then answered. "Sir! I was ordered to get a file, when I asked directions, I was given random ones, making me end up here. I'm here just to rest for a while, but I.." "Enough." Oh, great. He wanted an explanation, and when I gave him, he asked me to stop? I silenced, keeping my serious face outside, but in the inside, I was really pissed off.

"The meeting will be continued tomorrow at nine sharp, same place. Cadet, you will come with me." I saw Chairman Miroku talking. I nodded, but I was a little scared. What was going to happen to me? I saw everyone took a glance at me right before they left, except Ayanami. I waited for The Chairman. Suddenly, he signaled me to follow him, so I did. When I was walking through a corridor I have never been before, a thought crossed my mind. What will Lloyd-sensei do? Will he ask another student to find me, or just leave me be? Yeah, I guess he will just leave me be, since my fellow Color Clan will entertain Lloyd-sensei until I return.

I stopped in front of a nicely carved Oak door. I stepped back a little and discovered that it was carved into Barsburg Insignia. The Chairman opened the door and ordered me to get in.

Inside, I could see a nice Mahogany table and a nice chair shaped like a throne. Behind the chair, there were two bookshelves filled with thick books. At the left side of the room, there was another table filled with paperworks. Sitting behind the table was no other than Kal himself, or should I say, Ea. Recently, I figured out that I was Eve, and that Eve part of me explained everything the she thought I need to know, including the fact that Ayanami was Verloren, and Kal was Ea, one of the Seven Ghosts. Teito-kun held The Eye of Mikhail, while Princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg held The Eye of Raphael. Other than those two, there was one more. Archangel Gabriel stood alone, he didn't need any vessels since he had a body of his own. Gabriel was the one who trapped us a while back. His initial mission was to find me, Eve, and Ayanami, Verloren. But as time went by, Gabriel had come to hate Barsburg without any reason. I could never unspderstand that part.

* * *

"What is your name?" Tha Chairman asked.

"Shiro Kurosaki, sir." I answered calmly. Will I get expelled? Kal took a file with my name and gave it to Chairman Miroku.

"Shiro Kurosaki. Entered the Academy a week ago. A report by Lt. major Hyuuga pointed out that you have defeated Lloyd-kun a few days ago, thus being free from any practical studies. Since then, you have been joining the cadet begleiters train. Exceptional skills in Zaiphon Ability, as well as Weaponry. A special skill in you is that you can master any weapon within two days, one day if you're serious." The Chairman started talking. I simply nodded.

"And what should I do to punish this student?" Chairman Miroku finally asked, pointing at me. I muttered, "I don't know, sir." and waited for my fate. Ea, Kal I mean was mumbling to himself when suddenly he said, "Miroku-sama, why don't you just punish him by making him plan the strategy for the Rebel War? He's definitely a new mind, and with those exceptional skills, I bet he would be able to finish it within one day." Oh *insert preferred word*, Ea, don't say such things, I already have plans for today, don't ruin my day please! "Well, that might also be a good idea. Shiro Kurosaki, your punishment for eavesdropping a top secret meeting is to plan out a strategy for the Rebel War. I expect you to finish it tomorrow and hand it out to me tomorrow at eight. Your tardiness to class tomorrow will be ignored. If you didn't do a good plan, prepare for something more severe." The Chairman said threateningly. I nodded, saluted, and then left.

* * *

"Excuse me," I knocked the door. "This is.. Shiro." I said. I quickly came in. Chairman Miroku and Kal were already there. I waited for their decision. The strategy meeting had just ended, and I wanted to know if my plan was accepted. "Your plan.. Everyone approves it. It's a really creative plan. Not reckless, and it was good. I am sure that we will win he war." The Chairman said, much to my surprise. I grinned at them. Kal smirked, and The Chairman smiled at me. "I'm looking forward for more strategies from you, Shiro-kun." The Chairman said again. I bowed, saluted, then left.

Outside the room, I shouted happily. It's my first strategy and every upper ups in that meeting approved it! Though I was so tired since I only got two hours of sleep last night, I was happy.

A month later, The Rebel War was won by us.

* * *

**Horray, it's done! What do you think? Anyway, do you want me to make a story about Shiro's Begleiter exam? Or not? Or any suggestions, guys?**

**Anyway, I'm gonna take a week off since it's gonna be Idul Fitri soon, and I'm gonna have a nice vacation! So yeah..**

**Anyway, do any of you want to be a beta fir me? Please PM me, yeah?**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	22. Visit

**Hello again folks! I'm grateful that you're still reading this fic even though I haven't updated for a pretty long time.. I got writer's block for a straight week. I'm delighted that it quickly cured (?) anyway, back to the story, and I would say:**

**Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin.. Happy Aidil Fitri for the muslims!**

* * *

"But strategy meetings late at night would take the whole night to end!" Shiro protested. Hyuuga grinned. "Well, that's exactly why I hate strategy meetings!" Hyuuga said to Ayanami, who suddenly put too much pressure to his pen. The pen snapped to two pieces, one flew towards the shelf, while the other piece barely hit Shiro. Both Hyuuga and Shiro grinned. Shiro took a step back, while Hyuuga took a brand new pen from a black box above the shelf. "You have to come no matter what. The meeting will start at seven tonight. Your presence is a must. A second late will not be tolerated. Understood?" Ayanami said. Hyuuga suddenly cut in before Shiro could say anything. "So it means I don't have to come to the strategy meeting tonight, right Aya-tan? Yippee!" Hyuuga said. The second time the pen snapped to two pieces and Ayanami's right hand was placed right at his whip, Shiro knew that he had to escape from Ayanami's range of rage towards Hyuuga, or he'd get whipped too! He ran away as fast as he could, ignoring Hyuuga's scream "Shiro-kun! Tasukete!" and the crack of Ayanami's whip.

"I'm late because of you." Shiro said as soon as he arrive at Shiro's shared room with Akashi. Akashi simply grinned. "Gomen ne, Shiro-kun.. Anyway, Ao-kun went to buy some more honey pies! He bought five of it for you! Quickly eat it before it gets cold!" Akashi said while handing Shiro a small paperbag. Shiro gestured Akashi to put the paperbag on the table, and changed his clothes.

"I'm going to move to a different unit." Shiro said to the point. Akashi, who was eating his tasty honey pie, jawdropped, causing the pie to fall on the floor. "Aah! That was one good pie!" was all Akashi said. After cleaning the floor and grabbing another pie, he calmly asked, "You're gonna move? Where to? Can I join there too?" and ignored the fact that the last question was stupid. The people who could move a soldier from a unit to another were just the higher-ups. Shiro facepalmed. "I'm moving to The Black Hawks. And I think that you'll be sleeping alone tonight, again." he said. Akashi understood what Shiro was talking about. 'He's gonna be in a strategy meeting again.' he frowned, then continued eating his honey pie. Shiro looked at the time. '2 20.. I still got lots of time left. The meeting will start at 7.. Right.. I'll do it.' Shiro thought. He left Akashi and went to The Fly Zone. He took a hawkzile and flew to the east.

"Alright, I'll just leave the hawkzile here. No one will find it." Shiro said. He walked to a large white gate. 'There are around four people in front of the gate. They're probably the guards.' Shiro thought. "Hey! He's from the military!" a guard suddenly said, pointing at Shiro. After recognising Shiro's military attire, the other guards quickly grabbed Shiro's arms. "What should we do to him?" one of the guards asked. All four of them discussed for a moment when one of them said, "Let's just bring him to the bishops." and the other three agreed. Shiro walked with them, towards a big church. Not that he can't stop all four easily with his hidden wakizashi, it's just that he voluntarily let those four people bring him to the bishops.

"Bishop Castor! We caught a military officer who dared enter this church!" one of the guard said, talking to a tall bishop with glasses and a chestnut hair. The bishop smiled at Shiro. "Alright, I'll handle him." he said while grabbing Shiro's hand and brought him to a flower garden. Shiro was so freaked out when he saw a bishop sleeping under the tree. The bishop could be considered beautiful, Shiro thought. He had a lilac hair and purple eyes, making Shiro feeling uneasy. The reason of it was because he looked a little like Ayanami! Shiro made a mental note to ask either this lilac haired bishop or Ayanami whether they're relatives or not. He sat on a chair across Castor's seat.

"Hello, my name is Castor. What's your name?"  
"My name is Shiro, Shiro Kurosaki."  
"Why are you here? The afternoon mass has just ended."  
"I'm here to visit someone."  
"And why should I believe in you?" Castor said suspiciously. Shiro silenced for a moment, then answered, "Because if you would kindly let me meet a person, he would confirm my innocence." Castor nodded. "And who do you want to meet?" the doll freak asked. Right at that time, a certain person shouted. "Kuso gaki janai!" Shiro quickly stood up, ignored Castor and ran towards that voice.

"Teito!"

* * *

**So yeah.. It's pretty short this time. Did I make it a cliffhanger? Maybe not.. Anyway, I have a question:**

**What is Shiro doing there, looking for.. Someone? Is it something to do with the military?**

**Please review!**


	23. The Duo, The Chat, The Truth

**Hello and welcome again to my next chapter of 'The Tainted Future'! I apologize that I will make this story on hiatus, since I have decided that I would concentrate more on studies.. And I got writer's block too! My writer's block was getting worse! This was also made in fifteen minutes, so I would just say "Don't expect much'.. So in this chapter there will be a little spoiler for those who only read/watch 07 Ghost a little.. But yeah.. I'm sure most of you are true fans right?**

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"Teito!" Shiro shouted loudly. Castor nor Labrador tried to stop him. Labrador was sure that Shiro had no evil intentions on Teito but Castor did nothing because he was sure that Frau would be able to protect Teito from just one boy, military or non-military.**  
**

"Huh? A military officer? Are you here to take Teito away?" Frau asked, moving in front of Teito. Shiro shook his head.

"No, I'm not here for that reason. In fact, I ran away for a moment just to meet Teito-kun here." Shiro answered truthfully. He didn't panic at all.

"Shiro-kun!" Teito called excitedly, looking at Shiro. His head popped out from Frau's back, and soon he was already in front of Shiro. They shook hands.

* * *

"Is Ayanami still looking for me?" Teito asked, drinking a glass of flower tea made by no other than Labrador himself. He rested his arms on the table. Castor and Frau, who were still suspicious, stood behind Shiro. Labrador sat beside Teito. Shiro gulped, then answered a "Yes." to Teito. He imagined what actually happened in the fort.

"Teito-kun, you might think that I'm joking, but both Hyuuga and I thought that Ayanami was obsessed with you.. They were still looking around the sixth district, though. You're save.. At the moment. I heard that Mikage-kun was captured and interrogated, but I think he's still fine." Shiro said. Teito looked at Shiro.

"That *insert preferred word* is obsessed with me?! Even though it was a nice thing, I still don't like that idea! I was glad that Mikage was still alive, but I don't know what that man would do to Mikage.. I hope he's fine.." Teito shouted, then quickly lowered his voice while talking about Mikage. Castor flinched when he saw Shiro's hands inside his pockets, thinking that Shiro was about to pull out a weapon or chains or God knows what, but stopped when seeing Shiro pulling out a small box.

"Teito-kun.. I checked some things in the military these past four days, and I found one crucial information about your past.. Though I have to check even the top secret infos.." Shiro started talking again, but was stopped by Teito.

"Yes, I know, Shiro-kun. I'm the Prince of Raggs." Teito said, though he sounded like he doubted himself. Shiro smiled secretly.

"Yes.. That is true, Tiashe-sama." Shiro said while bowing to Teito. The said brunette looked rather surprised. He smiled groggily to Shiro.

"Hey, hey.. Shiro-kun.. Quit the formalities.. It's fine for you to just call me Teito-kun.. And it's also dangerous to reveal my identity. Who knows? Maybe a bunch of maniacs would chase me all over the districts knowing that I'm the heir of the Raggs' bloodline?" Teito joked. Frau jawdropped, Castor started loosening up and Labrador patiently listening to their conversation. Shiro looked up, and smiled wryly.

"It's so nice to know, that my deduction is right all along.. I was glad that you're still alive, Teito-kun.. I thought that you were killed.. Ah, how's Father Kreuz?" Shiro suddenly asked. Teito frowned almost instantly at that question.

"Father.. He died.." Teito answered, almost breaking into tears. Shiro nodded sadly. He looked at the time, it was almost five. He was surprised. He would need to take a detour through the third district, thus extending the trip into an hour even with the fastest hawkzile. He thanked the three bishops and shook hands with Teito, telling him that the box would be important for his trip, and quickly left.

* * *

"Phew.. I'm on time.." Shiro muttered to himself. Right after he got to the fort, he went to his room, ate a piece of bread, then quickly left again. He entered the meeting room with anxiousness.

"We will start this meeting with one question, Shiro-kun." Ayanami said. Shiro nodded, but his heart was beating hard. He wished nothing was wrong. He hoped that no one knew his meeting with Teito.

"Where were you around five hours ago and what were you doing the past four days?" Ayanami asked. Shiro felt like his heart skipped a beat. He was caught red-handed.

* * *

**Yayyy! Done, guys! Did I leave you with a cliffy? Well I'm sorry about that, I just had to end the chapter! **

**Anyway, I have one question:**

**What's inside the small box and why was it important to Teito?**

**Okay, use your wildest imagination and tell the answer through the review! The best answer will get a prize! xD**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
